Light Souls
by CaptainSummers15
Summary: Ever wonder what Dark Souls would be like if the Flame never faded? If the Darksign never appeared and the undead never existed? If Artorias never traversed the abyss and the story ended happy? This story adventures a possible outcome of a happier Dark Souls world. This is my first fanfiction so if you do criticize my work, please make it constructive so I can improve my work.
1. The Kindling

In the beginning, when the world was not fully formed, it was covered by a dense fog. Nothing but grey crags and arch trees dotted the landscape. And the only known inhabitants were the Everlasting Dragons. Then there was fire, and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, light and dark, life and death. From the dark crevices of the world, they emerged, and within the fire they found the souls of lords. Gwyn the Lord of Sunlight and his vast armies of faithful knights. Gravelord Nito the First of the Dead. The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos. And of course the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten. With this new found power, they challenged the rule of the Everlasting Dragons. Gwyn and his followers hurled mighty bolts that peeled the scales from the Dragons. The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease upon the Dragons. And the traitor Seath the Scaleless turned on his brethren. And just like that the age of the Ancients collapsed, and the Age of Fire began.

After the war, Gwyn and his family began construction on the great city of Anor Londo. This beautiful city of the gods watched over the Human settlements that began to spring up around the city. The gods felt they had a duty to protect the Humans so Gwyn appointed his four most trustworthy knights to serve as guardians. The Golden Armored Dragonslayer Ornstein served as their Captain. The Fair and Compassionate Knight Artorias and his Wolf companion Sif. Lord's Blade Ciaran the beautiful Master Assassin. And last but certainly not least Hawkeye Gough, the greatest archer to ever live in Lordran.

The other Lords retreated to their own domains in the world. Gravelord Nito took up residence deep inside a great Tomb amongst the Dead he watched over. There he slumbers in a coffin silently protecting his home. The Witch and her Daughters set up in the fiery underground city they named Izalith. And Seath the Scaleless was given the title of Duke and awarded a fragment of Gwyn's Lord Soul. He resides in a vast archive of knowledge atop a mountain overlooking Anor Londo. The Age of Fire ushered in a peace and prosperity that was unknown before, and there were no signs of the Fire ever fading.

"How fare you today, Gough?" I called up to the sitting Giant, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hmm?" the Giant grumbled inquisitively, slowly looking towards me. "Ah, Artorias my friend. I am well, how do you fare?"

"Living the dream my friend. Any movement out there this morning?" I ask.

"Nothing out of the usual, the Human villagers are bustling about, starting their day. Same as usual." Gough replied.

"Well safety is boring, Gough. But it is easy." I sat down on the ledge of the watchtower next to Gough. "You don't mind if I stay do you?"

"Of course not, Artorias. I always welcome company, but don't you have to make your rounds in the burg?"

"Not until noon. I switched shifts with Ciaran, she preferred the early mornings and I prefer the bustling markets at noon. Then of course Ornstein takes the late shift."

"He must have just been put on the late shift, right?" Gough asked.

"No, he's had that shift the whole time. Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well I saw Ornstein heading to his quarters with a courtesan last night. About the time he should have been patrolling the burg."

"Skipping out on patrol duty? That's low even for him. I need to confront him about this, those burg residents' safety are in our hands. We can't have the Captain, of all people, shirking his responsibilities for some courtesan who's name he probably has forgotten by now.

"Her name was Arianna," a voice behind me said matter-of-factly. I turned around to see Ornstein in his brilliant gold armor, standing with his arms crossed. I jumped down from the ledge and walked up to Ornstein.

"Was she worth risking the safety of the Human residents?"

"Well considering most of them are lowly peasants..." Ornstein started to say.

"Ornstein! Lowly peasants or noble Lords, everyone should be as safe as possible. Especially at night, who knows what may be lurking in the shadows."

"Oh unclench Artorias, nothing bad ever happens." Ornstein dismissed the issue.

"Not yet, but something could under your lazy watch. What would Gwyn think of you abandoning your post?"

"I'm sure he doesn't care about them beyond them bringing his morning tea." Ornstein shrugged.

"I'm sure that's not true, or else he wouldn't of given us the job of protecting them. However if that was true, he would scold you for leaving your assigned post. Captain or not, you have a job and you must follow our Lord's wishes." I said trying to stay as calm and collected as possible.

"But I am a Captain, your Captain. I do not have to listen to what you say." Ornstein lowered his arms and walked away.

"What will you do, Artorias?" Gough asked.

"I suppose I'll just take a double shift then. I do not need that much sleep. Besides it's for the good of the residents."  
"But Artorias, you can not do all that work on very little sleep. And with so much patrolling you will miss out on meals."

"I know, but I wouldn't be able to rest easy knowing the Humans were unprotected." I admitted.

"I worry about you sometimes Artorias." Gough said.

"Thank you, friend. Your company has been relaxing, but I must get ready for my shift."

"But there's still a couple hours before noon yet." Gough said in confusion.

"I know, but I suppose I could let Ciaran off early so she can get Breakfast. I know she didn't eat before her shift."

I grabbed my trusty Greatsword, and for extra insurance my Greatshield, and made my way down to the Human settlement known as the Stoneburg, or just simply the burg. When I reached the beginning of the burg I saw Ciaran perched high up on a watchtower overlooking the surrounding area. I could tell she noticed be because she snapped her head towards me and then slightly cocked it to the side. She stood up and jumped down from the tower and met up with me.

"Artorias," she said confused. "What are you doing here already?"

"I came to relieve you of duty early. I know you didn't eat before your shift so I thought I would let you get breakfast today."

"Thanks, Artorias, but really I'm fine." As soon as she said that her stomach let out a low but audible grumble. I could not see behind her mask but I knew she was turning red.

"Breakfast Ciaran, now." I said with a smile.

"Fine but you owe me," she replied with a slight chuckle.

"Okay Ciaran," I answered. She turned around and headed back the way I came. I removed my helmet and walked around the burg on my usual route. An old merchant called to me from his stand he had set up in the street.

"Good morning Sir Artorias! Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No thank you, friend. If there's anything I need I'll come to you." I waved a goodbye as I went past. As I was walking I began to hear a howl from behind me. I turned around to see Sif sprinting straight for me. When he reached me he nearly knocked me to the ground.

"Hey boy," I said patting his head. "Guess I couldn't go on patrol without you now could I?" Sif barked with joy and rubbed his head against my armor. We continued on through the burg, saying high to the more friendly residents. Some even approached us asking to pet Sif. Even though he was a wolf he enjoyed the caring pets from the friendly Humans. After a few rounds through the settlement I took up watch from the tallest point in the burg. Sif and I sat looking out at the hustle and bustle of the markets and children playing out in the streets. Then behind us we had a silent visitor.

"You're not as quiet as you think Ciaran." I called out.

"Really you thought I was quiet? I was trying to announce my footsteps." Ciaran joked. She strode over and sat down beside me. I looked over at her and saw she had removed her helmet. I was entranced by her beautiful dark hair, crystal blue eyes, and stunning skin. After a few seconds I realized I was staring and quickly shifted my gaze. I was sure she knew that I had been staring at her but she did not show it.

"You should head back now, get a bit of rest and food." Ciaran finally spoke.

"Why? I've only been at this for three or four hours." I replied

"I know, but I heard from Gough that you were covering for that lazy ass Captain of ours tonight. I figured you could use a bit of a break."

"Thanks Ciaran, but really I'm fine. I feel more at home here anyway."

"Really? Amongst the lowly Humans?"

"Hey now, Ciaran. They're not so bad. Sure they're not Lords or anything but that doesn't mean they are any less meaningful. They have souls and to me that makes them equal as anyone else." I said defending them.

"That's ridiculous, Artorias. You are saying they are equal to us? Or Lord Gwyn?"

"Yes and no. I think they are equal in terms of being alive and important. But obviously they are not near as powerful. But that's what I like about them, they know they are weaker and therefor they are humble. Unlike our big-headed Captain." Ciaran started to laugh.

"Yeah Ornstein is pretty full of himself." Just then there was a loud crashing to the east of us. The booming sound of stone collapsing on stone followed after. We jumped up and looked in the direction of the noise. Within seconds a giant stone arrow sailed through the air, striking the affected area. We looked at Gough on the Watchtower who was knocking another arrow and drawing back. Ciaran, Sif and I started sprinting towards the scene wondering what the trouble could possibly be.


	2. Attack at Home

We arrived on the scene to find something we simply could not believe. From the dust and rubble emerged a large beast the size of a house. It had the body of an ape, the head of a bull, and it wielded a mighty axe. Gough's arrow hit the creature but it missed anything vital. Gough never misses a shot unless he means to, he meant to keep it alive at least for now. The beast was furious and it began thrashing the nearby structures. I turned to Ciaran and said,

"Get the town's people to safety. I'll take care of tall, dark, and gruesome." I said half joking.

"How are you gonna fight that thing alone? We have no idea what it's capable of." Ciaran said with concern

"Don't worry Ciaran, I have a plan." I said smiling. I placed my helmet back on and we nodded to each other. As Sif and I took of running I heard Ciaran say to herself,

"Be careful Artorias." I ran at the beast and soon enough it turned its gaze on Sif and I. It let out a mighty bellow and lifted it's axe above it's head. It brought down the great weapon toward me, but I narrowly dodged the blunt of its force. As I ran past, it turned to keep on eye on me, and began to follow me. I was nearing a tall watch tower and it was time to put my plan into action. I raced inside the tower and quickly ascended the stairs to the top. I looked down to the ground to see the creature looking up at me, snarling. It began to slowly back up and coil up its body. Just as I had hoped, the great lumbering creature jumped up to the edge of the tower and held on to the edge. It pulled itself up, making part of the tower collapse to the ground.

He stood up nice and tall on top of the tower just as I had hoped. Then I made a loud whistle and looked to Gough who already knew what I was doing. He drew back on his giant bow and aimed at the creature's back. He loosed a large stone arrow that soared through the air and struck the creature with tremendous force. The impact sent the mighty beast tumbling off the tower and down to the lowest levels of the burg. When it finally reached the bottom, the weight of its own body snapped its neck and crushed its skull. The beast was dead. I held my Greatsword high in the air and Gough returned the gesture with a thumbs up. I climbed down from the half destroyed tower, and met up with Ciaran.

"Did you get everyone out?" I asked her.

"A few died when the beast fell with the rubble. But most survived and are now in safety." Ciaran answered.

"Well most is better than none. Good work Ciaran." I said smiling.

"Should we investigate the creature's body?" Ciaran suggested.

"I suppose, send someone to fetch our Captain. He should see this, and if we need to drag the thing out we'll need the strength of his ego." I joked. Ciaran smiled and said,

"I'll go get him. He'll listen to me." She quickly took off running back toward Anor Londo. While she was getting Ornstein I figured I should go down and see the dead beast. I descended the stone staircases to the lower Stoneburg. Luckily the creature fell right near the stairs. The lower burg seemed pretty empty so it was a safe bet no one was crushed as the beast fell. Suddenly I felt something poking at the back of my leg. I turned around to see Sif nuzzling my leg with his snout. I patted his head and said,

"Hey boy, where did you go off to? Eh no matter, you're here now." I walked around to see its bloody, caved-in skull lying on the cobblestone street. "Truly a nasty thing, eh Sif?" I asked. Sif barked in agreement. Then I heard the crackling of fire nearby, and the smell of burnt hair crossed my nose. I looked around to find the source, and when I looked back to the creature it had begun to catch fire. The massive flames engulfed its body and soon there was nothing left but ash. I turned towards the stairs to see Ciaran and Ornstein running down them to meet me. When they got to me Ornstein asked,

"Well where is this fearsome beast? Did you lose it already Artorias?" Ornstein said, crossing his arms in disappointment

"No, it's still here." I said pointing at the ash pile. "The damn thing just burst into flames and turned to ash."

"So I came out here for nothing?" Ornstein grumbled.

"Not for nothing Ornstein," Ciaran answered. "You can start your shift a bit early today."

"But it's still Artorias's shift." Ornstein fought.

"Yes but he's been here since ten. You haven't even been on your shift in days. So tell you what Ornstein, you can start your guard duty now and I'll make sure you carry out the whole shift. There will be hidden eyes on you everywhere, so no sneaking off with your floozy courtesan." Ciaran jabbed at Ornstein

"You can't order me around, Ciaran! I am the Captain here!" He fired back

"Where? All I see is a pompous ass in gold armor." I said, bursting out in laughter. Ciaran did not laugh out loud but I could tell she was stiffling off a laugh. Ornstein approached me and grabbed my shoulder.

"I demand respect, Knight!" Ornstein was furious.

"Then give me a reason to give it, Ornstein!" I fired back. I swept his hand off my shoulder and walked away with Ciaran and Sif. "Hey Ciaran, you up for some dinner? It's about that time."

"Sure Artorias, I hear it's the Chef's specialty tonight." As we walked away I could almost hear Ornstein frown. After my last comment, I felt a change in his mood. I had hoped my words hit home with him. I really did not hate Ornstein, I just wished his ego would deflate and his attitude would improve. I wanted to befriend him, but he made it difficult.

Ciaran and I sat down with Gough at dinner, who had elected to take a break for one meal. Most of the meal was silent so I tried to start up a conversation.

"Good shooting today Gough. Really showed that creature what for." I said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Artorias. But I am still curious as to what it was. Someone must know." Gough said stroking his chin with his large fingers.

"You're right Gough, and if anyone will know it will be Seath. With all those books, there's bound to be something about those creatures right?" Ciaran pondered.

"I would think, we should ask Gwyn what he thinks should be done though." Just as I said that a Silver Knight approached us and tapped my shoulder. I turned to look and he said,

"Sir Artorias, Lord Gwyn has requested an audience with you three."

"Thank you, good Knight. We shall see him immediately." The Knight saluted and walked away. Gough, Ciaran and I got up from our seats and headed for Gwyn's chambers. When we entered he was staring out over the city from his large window.

"Come in my Knights. I have something to discuss with you." The magnificent, bearded man spoke in a deep but caring voice. He turned to us and continued speaking. "Today's incident has given me much to ponder. A nameless enemy attacks without a known cause, and then his body spontaneously combusts before any information can be retrieved. Someone must have sent this thing and I want to know who, and why."

"My Lord, if I may." Ciaran spoke up.

"Please do, Lord's Blade Ciaran." Gwyn said motioning with his hand for her to go on.

"The way I see it, we know nothing about this situation. Our best bet would be to visit the Duke, Seath. In his vast library he must have something about creatures at least similar to these."

"Hmm," Gwyn pondered as he stroked his beard. "A fair point, first thing tomorrow morning. You will visit Duke Seath and see if he has any helpful information."

"Yes my Lord," We all said in unison. We gave him a salute and exited his chambers. We all had a long day so each of us retired to our own quarters for rest. However I was not quite tired enough to sleep right away. Instead I went to my balcony and looked out over the city that was now being cloaked by the night. The night brought a welcomed peace to the excitement of the day. I was lost deep in thought when I heard a knocking at my door. I shook myself from a daze and walked to my door. I opened it and to my surprise it was Ciaran.

"Ciaran? What are you doing here?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"What, I can't visit a friend in his chambers anymore?" She teased.

"No, you are of course welcome. I just didn't expect any visitors." I admitted.

"I see," she replied. "So do you have a minute? I need someone to talk to."

"For you, I have all night." I said with a smile. She gave a brief smirk and we walked over to my balcony.

"Today's events have got me to thinking. That creature, I mean it can't be the only one right? There have to be more, and we know absolutely nothing about them. What if they mark the end of our days?" Ciaran went on with clear worry in her voice.

"Ciaran, just relax. We fought and defeated the Everlasting Dragons, we liberated Lordran, and the Age of Fire is stronger than ever. Whatever they are we can defeat them, and we will find out more about them before it is too late." I said trying to console her.

"I'm sure you're right, but I just worry. We have such a great life here, things have never been better. I just worry that one day I'll wake up to see the world I love in flames." Ciaran continued on. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Our world will not burn anytime soon. Knights like us fight to make that so. These are worries that commoners should have. And we should act as heroes for them to look up to and allay their concerns. We have to be strong for them, and in turn they will repay our strength. As long as we stand together nothing can overcome us Ciaran. Nothing." I said with a smile, patting her shoulder.

"You always know what to say Artorias," She smiled.

"Hey I have an idea, care to see something spectacular?" I offered.

"But it is getting quite late, and we have to be rested for tomorrow." She said with some reluctance.

"Come on, it is really something I would like you to see. Besides we shan't be out long." I said raising my eyebrows with hope.

"Alright Artorias, but it better be good." She pointed at me and smiled. I nodded my head and we made our way to the door. To be on the safe side we sneaked through the palace, avoiding knights on guard and patrol. We were as quiet as possible, which for Ciaran was a lot easier. Eventually we made it outside and left the great steps to the palace.

"So where are we going?" Ciaran asked.

"Well I found this little spot that overlooks the great forests of Oolacile, it's really quite beautiful at night." I replied with smile. We continued through the city and soon we arrived to the secret spot I had mentioned. We approached the edge of the cliff and sat down beside each other.

"Artorias I have to say, this view is nice but not quite what I was expecting." Ciaran said with slight disappointment.

"Just wait, the really beauty should come out any minute now." I said staring intently at the darkened forest. After a few minutes of waiting they began to emerge from the trees. Brilliant blue butterflies that gave off an incredible aura in the night. Ciaran's eyes widened and I faintly heard her gasp from the sight.

"Oh my Artorias, this really is beautiful. What are they?" Ciaran asked still dazed with wonder.

"I'm not sure to be honest, I call them Glow Butterflies. I am not very creative with names but they are no less beautiful. I come to this place quite a bit when I find I cannot sleep." I admitted, enjoying the always breathtaking display of bright light. The longer I kept looking on at the beauty the heavier I felt my eyelids get. Finally I could not resist any longer and my eyelids shut and I fell backwards, laying on the ground.


	3. The Duke Lends a Hand

**I would just like to thank anyone and everyone who has followed or just have been keeping up with this story. It may not be the best but I am enjoying writing it and having fun, which in the end is all that matters. Also thank you all for your warm receptions and hospitality to a new poster. Remember if you have any input on how I'm writing or what I wrote or anything, just send me a pm or give the story a review. If nothing else, just enjoy the story :)**

I awoke with a creeping warmth on my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sunlight piercing my eyes. I squinted and held my hand up to help block the light. I lifted my head up to see Ciaran lying on her back, with her head rested on my chest. I looked around carefully and then I realized there was a problem. I tapped Ciaran gently on the shoulder and her eyes shot open. She sat straight up and turned to look at me. She had a confused look on her face, and then a look of pure terror. I knew at that moment she realized what I had realized.

"Damn Artorias! We fell asleep! We're late for our visit with the Duke!" Ciaran said with an intense worry.

"I know!" I replied with as much worry. We both quickly got up and started running towards the entrance to the Duke's Archives. "Luckily the entrance is right up here." I said trying to relieve the stress of the situation.

"This is true, but the sun has climbed quite high in the sky. It has to be at least seven, probably eight. Either way it's a lot later than it should be." Ciaran replied.

"Right, what even happened last night? I remember enjoying the sights and then I passed out until a few minutes ago." I said, recounting the recent events of last night. Ciaran did not answer, I was about to ask again but we arrived at the entrance. Much to our surprise Gough was nowhere to be seen, but Ornstein was standing there waiting for us. We ran up to him and stopped to take a breath.

"Ornstein?" I asked in between breaths. "What are you doing here? Where is Gough?"

"Gough elected to stay on watch to protect the burg. Gwyn asked me to go in his place. Speaking of where though, where have you two been? I was late getting here and I've been waiting for an hour." Ornstein said tapping his foot, but I could feel he was smiling. I felt my face start to get warm, I knew I was blushing and had no helmet to cover it.

"Um we were...sightseeing." I stammered in embarrassment.

"Sightseeing?" Ornstein questioned.

"Yes sightseeing!" Ciaran jumped in. "Artorias was showing me quite a beautiful view. We just lost track of time."

"Of course, well no point in wasting more time. Shall we?" Ornstein motioned towards the entrance.

"We shall," I motioned for him to lead on. He nodded and we entered the hallway that lead to the Archives. Ornstein seemed to be in quite a good mood, especially for him.

"Look Artorias," Ornstein started to say with a serious tone. "I thought all night about what you said to me yesterday in the lower burg. You are right, I have been an awful Captain and definitely a pompous ass."

"This is quite a change," I said looking at Ciaran who was in as much shock as I. "I'm glad Ornstein, honestly you were pretty insufferable. But maybe now we can really be friends." I put my hand on his shoulder as a sign of my friendship. He place his hand on mine and said,

"Thank you Artorias. And Ciaran, I also apologize to you for my behavior. It was hardly fitting for a Captain, and maybe now we can work better as a team." Ornstein said with sincerity.

"Let us hope," Ciaran said with subtle pessimism. We continued on until we reached the entrance library of the Archives. There at the doorway one of Seath's Channelers was standing guard.

"Halt! Be ye friend or be ye foe?" The Channeler asked, pointing his trident at us.

"We are friend," Ornstein said with hands raised. "We are Knights of Gwyn, we request an audience with the Duke." The Channeler stood silent for a time and then he finally spoke.

"Very well, Knights of Gwyn, the Duke is in the Main Archive Tower. Do you know the way?"

"Yes, we have been there before." Ornstein replied. The Channeler stepped aside and stood his trident back up. We continued through the Archives and made our way to the Main Archive Tower. We entered the tower to see Seath scanning the books on the massive shelves.

"Welcome nights of Gwyn," Seath said without looking towards us. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We come on a mission from Gwyn, seeking information. Information that we hope your Archives contain." Ornstein replied.

"I presume the information in question is about the beast that attacked the Human settlement around Anor Londo?" Seath guessed, turning towards us with a book in hand.

"Correct, we need to know what it is, where it came from, and why it attacked." Ornstein answered with hope.

"Well the why seems quite obvious. It is a beast, it attacks because it can. However the what and the where is more difficult to answer. And unfortunately my Archives contain no information on the creature. After it attacked I scoured my collection looking for answers myself. When I came up empty I had hoped dearly that I could collect the specimen." Seath said clasping his hands together.

"My apologies, Seath." I said scratching the back of my neck. "My first priority was to save the Humans."

"Of course, good Knight. It is pointless to place blame and anger on anyone now. But the problem still stands, I have nothing on this beast." Seath said with regret.

"Are you absolutely positive?" I asked. "Is there maybe something about slightly similar creatures?" Seath started to sigh but then he snapped his head up like he remembered something.

"Actually I might have something. Channelers! Bring me the book named 'In the Fog'!" Seath said clapping his hands. After a few minutes, a Channeler brought Seath a large blue book with gold designs embroidered on the cover.

"Ah this is it. I've read this one quite a few times. It basically tells a tale of a land quite far from our own. There was an incident in which the land was shrouded by a thick fog, and terrible beasts ravaged the land. Beasts much like your attacker. I believe they called them...Demons, something like that. I figured it was just a story, but maybe not. Anyway if your attacker is anything like these Demons, they will die like anything else." Seath added with his retelling of the story. "I am sorry I could not be of more help."

"It is quite alright, Duke." Ornstein replied. "We know more now then before we arrived."

"Yes, quite the silver lining I suppose." Seath said as he started to turn back around. "Thank you for the visit, Knights of Gwyn. Now I must return to my work." We all bowed even though he was not looking. We left back the way we came and soon we made it back outside, heading back towards the palace.

"Well that was informative," Ciaran said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes but we know more than before. If even slightly." Ornstein remarked.

"Either way we're still fumbling around in the dark here." I said, being more pessimistic than usual. As we were approaching the great steps to the palace when I noticed a fire looming beyond the wall. When we made it inside I asked the first Knight I saw.

"Knight, do you know what is happening in the burg? I saw a fire," I said with worry.

"Didn't you hear Sir Artorias? More of those creatures attacked the burg, much like the first. This time there was more of them. Gough did his best to fend them off, but they still ravaged a good chunk of the burg." The Knight's words made my heart sink to my feet. I was speechless and felt quite sick to my stomach. I fell against the wall and slid down to the floor. I was in utter disbelief. Ciaran knelt down and placed a caring hand on my shoulder. She was silent, but the act was sincere. Ornstein stretched his arm out to help me up.

"Come on, friend. We must report to Gwyn." I stood up on my own and replied,

"You report to Gwyn, I have to see the burg. I need to see the damages." I turned around and walked out the great front door of the palace. I made my way down to the burg, with my head hung low all the way. I felt awful for not being there to help, all that destruction done on what would have been my watch. I arrived to the scene of the destruction, and it only worsened my feelings. The destroyed homes, the raging fires that Humans and Knights were busily trying to put out, and the worst of all. The charred bodies of helpless Humans that fell victim to the attack. I felt like breaking down right there in the street but I remembered my words to Ciaran last night.

"...we should act as heroes for them to look up to and allay their concerns. We have to be strong for them, and in turn they will repay our strength..." I knew that I needed to be strong for the survivors, now more than ever. They need strong heroes to look up to. This gave me a reason to push through my feelings and help. I joined the Knights and Humans in putting out the fires and cleaning rubble from the streets. After a couple hours of hard work and heavy lifting, the area was fire free and the streets cleaner.

As I was walking back to Anor Londo I looked over to see a burnt merchant's stand. The stand of that old merchant who every afternoon said hello to me on my shift. I never bought anything from him but he was still friendly as ever, and I legitimately considered him a friend. There was no proof that he died, but I knew deep in my heart that he was dead. He was old and lived a good life, but no death is ever easy. This made my sadness return, and I walked back to Anor Londo with my head held low once more. When I reached the gate of the palace, Sif was waiting for me. He nuzzled my hand as I walked, trying to cheer me up. I patted him on the head as a thanks for the effort, but I was in to much of a funk to smile.

It was dinner time but I could not even think about food, let alone stomach it. I retreated to my room and stood on my balcony, overlooking the city while deep in thought. Sif sat next to me, resting his head against my waist. Then came a knock at my door. I opened the door to see Ciaran's beautiful face staring at me with worry.

"Hey Artorias, you weren't at dinner so I thought I might bring you some food." She said holding up a plate of food.

"Thank you Ciaran, but I'm fine. Don't think I could eat even if I wanted to." I said in a somber tone.

"Do you want to talk? I'm not busy right now." She said cocking her head to the side. Her amazing blue eyes pierced my sadness. I wanted to turn her away to be alone, but I just could not.

"Sure, come on in." I said opening the door for her. She entered and set the plate down on one of my tables. I walked to my balcony and she followed close behind. She petted Sif who was still sitting on the balcony. She leaned against the railing and said,

"So how are you holding up?"

"I've been better," I admitted. "When I got down there I started helping with the cleanup and it made me feel a bit better. But then I saw a burnt merchant's stand. It belonged to a friendly old man who always said hello to me on my shift. When I saw that I knew in my heart he was gone and that just sent me back under. I'm just mad at myself for not being here, for not protecting them. I thank the Lords that Gough was here to fend them off, well as he did." I told Ciaran, spilling my feelings.

"Artorias," she said with worry. "You can't blame yourself for not being here. None of us could have known, besides we were on an important quest from Lord Gwyn."

"A mission that turned up little more than nothing." I replied with a bitter sadness.

"That may be true, but that is in the past now. Nothing can be done. You have to move on, be ready for next time. And when we learn were these bastards are coming from, we'll send them back!" Ciaran exclaimed pounding her fist into her open hand. I could not help but smile, she always seemed to be good at that.

"I suppose you're right Ciaran. Now about that dinner." I said walking over to the now cold, plate of food. I brought it back over to the balcony and began to eat. As I ate, Ciaran looked out over the city and just took in the sight. Soon after I finished there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door slowly opened and in walked Ornstein, still wearing his armor.

"Hello Artorias, I assume you're doing well now?"

"Not well, but definitely better." I gave a chuckle. Ornstein smiled and put his fists on his waist.

"Good, say would you mind accompanying me on my watch tonight? With all that's happened today a little extra security might not be so bad." Ornstein suggested. Ciaran put her hand on my arm and looked at me with concern in her eyes. She started to speak but I stopped her before she could.

"Sure Ornstein, I'd love to accompany you on your watch." I answered. Ciaran gave me a worried look but it was partnered with a smile. "Oh and Ciaran, would you mind watching Sif? I don't want him to see the burg in ruins."

"Of course, Artorias. Have fun out there tonight you two." She smiled and turned back to looking out over the city.


	4. Connecting the Flames

**Hello again everyone! Now I have received some feedback that Gough was not involved enough. I completely agree and have added him in a bit more this chapter. Not as much as he should be, but next chapter will involve all four of them together, as it should be. Stay tuned and I hope you are still enjoying the story thus far!**

Ornstein and I entered the burg and started our patrol of the area. The people were still on edge it seemed but they were starting to settle down for the night. Scorch marks still dotted some of the burg, mostly near the collapsed homes that now lay in rubble.

"So Artorias, are you sure you're alright doing this?" Ornstein asked with what sounded like a hint of worry. His new attitude was very strange indeed, but he was being more kind so I welcomed it.

"I'm sure, I have to face things sooner or later." I replied with an accepting shrug

"Good on you, Artorias. I know how important these...Humans are to you." he said with some hesitance at the word Humans.

"Thank you, friend." I replied with a slight smile. We continued walking for a ways before Ornstein spoke again.

"Look Artorias, I have to ask, friend to friend. Is there something between you and Ciaran?" Ornstein asked out of the blue. Blood rushed to my face, making it nearly fire red. The question made a lump form in my throat and I could not answer right away, but I knew he wanted an answer. I swallowed hard and managed a reply.

"No, of course not. I mean what would make you think that?" I said tugging at the collar on my armor.

"Well you two spend a lot of time together," he mentioned.

"Well we're friends, that's what friends do." I said trying to play off my embarassment.

"You don't spend that much time with Gough or I." Ornstein said like he had me in a trap.

"Well Gough is usually busy on watch, and you were a jerk until about yesterday." I said said as an excuse.

"Fair enough, maybe I'm wrong. It's just weird with as much as she talks about you, you would think something was happening." Ornstein said with a shrug. When it hit me what he said I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was a strange feeling, and I had no idea if it was good or bad strange. Then numerous questions ran through my head.

"Did she really talk about me a lot? Did she like me? Is it possible for something to be between us?" While I was deep in thought, Ornstein spoke up and broke my daze.

"Hey Artorias, why don't we split up and cover more ground? We could be more effective apart." He suggested.

"Of course, you keep heading this way and I'll turn around and cover that way." I replied, pointing back the way we came.

"Sounds good, meet back at the highest watchtower in two hours." He said giving me a thumbs up.

"Roger that, see you in two." I replied with a thumbs up and began heading back the way we came. The time alone patrolling gave me time to think, but I tried not to. All my thoughts kept going back to Ciaran, and I could not think about her right now. It was too distracting and I had to stay focused in case I saw anything out of the usual. I unsheathed my greatsword and rested the blade on my shoulder. Any case anything did attack, I would be ready. I had forgotten to grab my shield but as long as I was swift on my feet, I would not need it. As I was searching the streets for any sign of movement, I noticed something moving amongst the shadows. I stopped and looked harder to see if I would notice again.

I did not see anything but I decided to investigate just to be safe. I descended the stairway to the second level of the burg, which was a bit darker than the upper level. If there was anything here it would be difficult to see. As I was carefully searching, I started to feel a warmth at my back. Then a bright orange light started to shine around me. I spun around with my greatsword at the ready, to see a black cloaked figure wielding fire itself.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" I yelled at it. All I heard in return was,

"Know to much." in a low hissing voice. The cloaked figure hurled the large fireball at me and I rolled to the side to avoid it. I managed to narrowly avoid the flame, but the figure was preparing another one. I stood up and sprinted at the fire-wielding mystery man with sword at the ready. It threw another fireball and I managed to duck under it, but the flames still licked at my armor. As I got close I used all of my might to swing my sword. The mystery figure jumped back but I felt the end of my blade cut into their midsection. They fell backwards and grabbed their stomach in pain. I walked over and knelt down beside them.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I asked again but calmer now.

"You know too much!" The person hissed. I went to rip their hood off when they unleashed a hellish scream. Then in the blink of an eye, a fire engulfed their body, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. Just like the first Demon that attacked the burg. I ran back up to the top level and tried to catch up with Ornstein. Finally I caught up with him, who was surprised to see me at the least.

"Artorias, what are you doing back already?" He asked with confusion.

"I was attacked on my patrol. Some cloaked figure wielding fire attacked me. I managed to incapacitate them but they burst into flame before I could see their face." I said trying to slow my breathing.

"I see, like the first Demon creature. Did it say anything?" Ornstein asked, putting his hand on his chin.

"It said I knew too much. What do you think that means?" I asked.

"Hmm if it burst into flames like the Demon, then I would assume they are connected. I would assume they meant what we learned from Seath the other day. But the control over fire, that is something that we have only seen from the Witch of Izalith and her daughters." Ornstein said trying to piece everything together as he spoke.

"Think maybe the Witch of Izalith is responsible for these Demons? It all but makes complete sense. I think our beast lead would have to be the Witch of Izalith." I said coming to a terrible realization.

"I think you may be right," Ornstein agreed still half in thought.

"Should we bring this up to Gwyn?" I asked.

"Not yet, not until we're sure. To accuse an owner of a Lord Soul would not end well. We need indisputable proof or else we'll never be taken seriously." Ornstein replied.

"You're right," I said admiring the logic in his response.

"Tell you what Artorias, go ahead and get some sleep. I'll finish the shift alone, you have to be up and alert for your shift. Just send a couple Knights back to me for help."

"Alright, be careful. Don't hesitate to call for me If you need me." I said as I started to walk away. Ornstein did not respond but I knew he would call me if need be. I made my way back to my quarters in the palace for a bit of rest. I opened the door to my room and saw that my bed was already occupied. Ciaran had fallen asleep on my bed, with Sif on the floor next to the bed. I was a bit tired after my encounter but I had not the heart to wake her up at this hour. Instead I shut my door and turned back. I knew Gough was still on watch so I thought he would appreciate some company. I made my way to where he was standing watch and called to him.

"Greetings Gough, mind If I provide some company?" I asked. He turned to look at me, seeing who was talking to him.

"Ah Artorias, come friend, pull up a seat." He replied motioning towards himself with his large hand. I walked over and sat cross-legged next to Gough who was holding tight to his bow.

"So did you happen to catch my little scuff in the burg earlier?" I asked.

"I suppose those flashes of light were you?" Gough replied with a question.

"Aye, some sort of fire-wielding mystery man attacked me in the burg. Neither Ornstein or I have any idea who it was. Although we can safely assume they were connected to the Demon creatures." I said giving the basic retelling of events.

"I see," Gough said stroking his chin. "It seems these attacks are not just the random acts of a mindless beasts."

"So it may seem." I replied, piecing together the events in my head.

"Do you think the Ladies of Izalith are involved?" Gough asked half in thought.

"Ornstein and I seem to think so," I replied sort of shocked. Gough was not exactly known for his brains but he was not even close to dull. "We don't want to say for sure though. Accusing a holder of a Lord Soul with out damning evidence is very risky, putting it lightly." I sighed.

"Of course, maybe we should investigate. See if, possibly, Lord Gwyn will allow us to trek down to Izalith and find out if there is a connection." Gough suggested.

"We will never know for sure if we don't investigate. We shall bring it up to him tomorrow, however I have a feeling it would be a waste of time. It almost seems impossible to be connected to anywhere else." I admitted.

"I agree, however the visit may give us that proof we need to make an accusation." Gough suggested. I gave a slight yawn and stretch out my arms. "Artorias, you must be exhausted. You should get some rest, friend." Gough said nudging my shoulder with his hand.

"I would but Ciaran currently occupies my bed. I asked her to watch Sif while I was out with Ornstein and she must have gotten sleepy. That's why I came out here to see if you wanted company."

"Ah," Gough said tipping his head back. "If you would like you may use my quarters."

"No Gough, however you should. You've been working late and early lately. You need more rest than a few hours a day." I said with concern.

"Really Artorias, I'm fine." Gough replied, trying to allay my concern.

"No Gough, I've said that fine, I know that fine. Go get some rest, I'll get a couple archers up here to compensate." I said trying to get him to go rest. He gave a grumble but he began to stand up.

"Alright friend, I will rest but promise me you will rest soon too." He said pointing at me.

"Fine, I'll find somewhere free in my room to sleep. Now go." I said with a smile. Gough nodded and trotted back to the palace. I stayed a bit longer, but I followed soon enough. When I returned to my room, Ciaran was still asleep on my bed. I decided to go out on my balcony and lay down on one of my benches. It was a hard stone bench, and my armor did not make it much more comfortable. Regardless of how uncomfortable, I could not wake Ciaran. I draped my arm across my forehead and miraculously I was able to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up incredibly sore. I eased my self up off the bench and made my way downstairs for breakfast. I sleepily sat down beside Ciaran and across from Ornstein and Gough. Ciaran looked over at me and her eyes were filled with guilt. She touched my shoulder and said,

"I am so sorry Artorias. I didn't mean to fall sleep on your bed last night."

"Worry not Ciaran, I slept fine." I smiled and shook my head. "Besides if I wanted to sleep in my bed bad enough I could have woken you." I replied with sincerity. She seemed to feel better about it, but a hint of guilt still lingered.

"If you insist. Anyway while you were sleeping, Gough and Ornstein approached Gwyn about an expedition to Izalith. With all the events that have gone on, and the all but damning proof of the connection with Izalith. Gwyn has granted a trip down there, but we are not to attack anything unless we are in mortal danger. He does not wish to start a conflict but we need to know if a conflict was already started from Izalith." Ciaran said with a hint of excitement.

"Wonderful I said, when do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as you finish eating," Ornstein replied.

"Very well, I shall be quick. Would hate to keep the Witches waiting." I replied with happiness. While I did not want to provoke a Lord, it was nice to have an opportunity to travel. And the opportunity for more answers was a plus.


	5. To Izalith!

After I finished by food, we all went to our quarters to gear up. Since I was still in my armor, I had a bit of a head start. I grabbed my greatsword and slung it across my back. Then I picked up my greatshield and attached it to the sheath of my greatsword. Finally I slung a small satchel of supplies over my shoulder, and left my room. I walked out to the front entrance of the palace to wait for the others. The first to arrive was Ciaran, she rarely packed much so it usually does not take her long. When I laid my eyes on her I could feel the butterflies return to my stomach. For the sake of the quest I had to push away the feeling. She waved as she descended the steps. I waved back and gave a smile, even though my helmet obscured my face. Next was Gough, carrying his huge bow and a giant quiver full of his special stone arrows. The only one we were waiting on was Ornstein, who we all figured would be late. We engaged in idle chit-chat as we waited for Ornstein to arrive. After quite a few minutes, Ornstein came running down the steps towards us.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." He said trying to regain his composure and breath.

"No trouble, Ornstein." Gough said, slowly flicking his wrist.

"Shall we depart, friends?" I asked pointing down the street.

"By all means, let us go!" Ornstein thrust his hand forward with excitement. Gough, Ciaran and I looked at each other and gave a slight chuckle. We started down the street and made our way to the main gate of Anor Londo. We passed through the Stoneburg, and then through the gate in the outer wall. Once we stepped past the wall we knew the guidance and protection of Anor Londo was gone. It almost seemed like the wild past the wall, but it brought a fresh sense of adventure.

"How long has it been since we've left the outer walls of the Stoneburg?" Ciaran asked with wonder.

"Too long," I replied.

"That it has, It's been far too long since the four of us have traveled together as well." Ornstein added.

"Since our visit to the kingdom of Balder I believe. That was many many years ago, though." Gough mentioned.

"Back when it was first founded after the war with the dragons, wasn't it?" I asked.

"I do believe so," Gough pondered.

"Time goes so quick." Ornstein reminisced. "One day we're visiting a newborn kingdom, the next we're going out to investigate Izalith."

"Hardly only a day apart," Ciaran joked.

"You know what I mean," Ornstein fired back.

"Yes but I so enjoy busting your balls, Ornstein." Ciaran replied.

"With that attitude you could make a good courtesan." Ornstein said jokingly. I could almost feel Ciaran's face turn red. Whether out of anger, or embarassment I was unsure. Either way she kept quiet.

"Not one you could afford Ornstein." I joked, trying to defend Ciaran.

"Hey, I could afford any courtesan I desire." Ornstein retaliated.

"Then why do you choose, oh what's her name? Arianna?" I replied.

"You leave her out of this, Artorias!" Ornstein yelled back.

"Children, enough!" Ciaran exclaimed. "You keep it up and Gough will knock your heads together." She turned to Ornstein to scold him, but she smiled when she turned to me.

"Yeah Artorias, I would never bring up your girlfriend in an ill manner." Ornstein said, pouting.

"What? What girl..." My heart jumped before I finished my sentence. Not even Ornstein was dumb and ballsy enough to bring this up now, in front of Ciaran. "You know Ornstein, I might keep your gob shut if I were you." I said calm as possible.

"Oh really now?" Ornstein said with intrigue. "Don't want me to oust your little secret Artorias?"

"You do and I'll tell all of Lordran about your little exploit in the burg." I said with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't dare," Ornstein said, getting fired up.

"You keep quiet, and so will I." I bargained.

"Fine," Ornstein went back to pouting.

"Care to elaborate what the hell is going on?" Ciaran asked, deeply confused.

"Don't you worry, Ciaran. I'm sure Artorias will tell you soon enough." Ornstein said as an obvious jab at me.

"So Izalith huh? Who's been down there before?" Gough interjected, trying to ease tensions.

"Can't say I have," I replied.

"Same," Ciaran added. Ornstein did not reply, still pouting off by himself.

"Come now Ornstein, no need to make this awkward." Gough told him.

"Artorias started it," He said somewhat quietly.

"Ornstein you're acting like a child." Ciaran said with a sigh.

"No you are," Ornstein said, his wit never failing.

"Say Artorias, where is Sif? You didn't want to bring him?" Ciaran asked.

"I sent him to Oolacile with another friend of mine. I did not want him down in Izalith, especially if things got hairy. No pun intended." I said, laughing to myself.

"Ah, of course. Although I'm sure he would have been fine. With that sword you gave him, he can defend himself quite well." Ciaran said.

"I know, you taught him how to fight well." I smiled. "But there's too many unknowns down there, who knows what may happen. I'm barely comfortable with y..." I stopped my sentence. "Anyway, you get what I mean?" I asked.

"Yeah I get it Artorias," She said with a hint of intrigue. Ornstein was still pouting, Ciaran was deep in thought trying to unravel my words, and Gough stayed silent while he listened to the madness. The rest of the trip was mostly silent, until we arrived to the cavern entrance to Izalith.

We entered the opening that descended deep into the earth, until we reached a large opening in the cave. On the other side of the opening stood a stone tower that lead to the city of Izalith. As we approached the tower we were halted by two cloaked guards standing by the gate.

"Halt, trespassers. This is sacred ground of the Witch of Izalith. State your business or depart immediately." One guard yelled.

"So much for a warm welcome," I whispered to the group. "Be at peace, guards. I am Sir Artorias, and we are Knights of Gwyn. We wish to have an audience with your fair Lady." I announced to the guards.

"For what purpose!?" They yelled back.

"We are investigating attacks on Anor Londo. We wish to question your Lady about these attacks." I replied.

"Our Lady knows nothing useful about such attacks. Begone trespassers." The guard tried to shoo us away.

"I don't think you understand. We were given a quest by the Lord of Sunlight Gwyn. Surely you cannot turn down the wishes of a Lord?" I pushed the guard further. His face was obscured, but I could feel the tension and his worry.

"A Lord? Why didn't you say so?" The guard swallowed hard. "Right this way, Knights. Welcome to Izalith." They opened the gate and we stepped through, without so much as a thank you though. The gate was closed behind us, and we descended the spiral staircase. We reached the bottom and stepped out onto the stone bridge that connected the entrance with the rest of Izalith. The architecture of the city was quite astounding, but being in such close proximity to lave was unnerving.

"How can they live in such an environment." I said tugging at my collar. "The heat is almost unbearable."

"Agreed, let's do our job and get out." Ciaran said lifting her helmet to wipe away sweat. All the citizens that walked the streets wore the same black robes. Although some chose to wear the robes without the hood.

"Are these humans?" Ornstein asked.

"I would have to say so. Humans that came to learn the art of fire-wielding. This being the only place that such an art is taught." I said, looking about with suspicion.

"For all we know, everyone is an enemy. Keep on your toes everyone." Ciaran warned us. We all nodded and kept our eyes peeled. I looked down at the lava streams from the city streets and noticed something on the bank.

"Hey, do you guys see that down there by the lava?" I asked, keeping my eyes fixed on it.

"What is it?" Gough asked.

"Is it just me or does that look like the bull-headed Demon creature?" Ornstein said quietly to us.

"That seems to be all the proof we need. Is that damning enough evidence?" I asked.

"Maybe, but we should confront the Witch first." Ciaran said. We all agreed and kept on our way to the Witch's palace. We reached the entrance and were once again stopped by guards.

"State your business, strangers." The guard called.

"We are knights of the Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn. We request an audience with your fair Lady, by request of Gwyn." I stated. The guard nodded to the other, who disappeared into the palace. We stood waiting for a few minutes before the robed guard returned. The guards quietly conversed, then the first guard spoke.

"You may see our Lady." He said, opening the grand door to the palace. We entered through the door, and went down the massive stairs to a circular main chamber. At the back of the chamber, high upon a throne, sat the Witch of Izalith. We bowed to her, and waited for her to address us.

"Welcome, Knights." She finally acknowledged us. "What can I do for thee?" She asked.

"We have come for the safety of Anor Londo. As of late, it has come under attack from mysterious creatures. Creatures we come to believe have originated from your domain."

"And what has brought you to believe they hail from Izalith?" She asked opening her hand, waiting for an answer.

"They were accompanied by a robed individual who used fire itself as a weapon. Something I have only seen from Izalith." I answered the waiting Lady.

"I see," the Witch said closing her hand into a fist. "Well I assure you, no hostile creatures have left Izalith lately. And a rogue Pyromancer is not totally unheard of." Pyromancer, that was the first time I ever heard that term.

"They would still be your responsibility, no?" I asked.

"No, they are out of my domain. Therefor not my problem."

"You lie you Witch!" I said with a venomous tongue. "You sent those creatures, and when we fought them back and began to seek answers you sent one of your followers to silence me! You put those Humans in danger! You are responsible for their deaths!" I screamed. The outburst even surprised me. I do not know what spurred it on but I was fired up now.

"Secure that tongue Knight!" She yelled. "I will not be falsely accused in my own palace!"

"It's not false and you know it!" I fired back. There was a long silence as we awaited her response

"Guards, do not allow them to leave alive." She said completely calm.

"I guess that no attack rule is out now?" Ornstein asked.

"I'd say so," Gough answered.

"It's okay Artorias. We have our proof." Ciaran said trying to console me.

"Knights prepare your weapons! For Lord Gwyn!" I yelled, drawing my greatsword and shield.


	6. Escape from Izalith

**So sorry that this chapter took so long everyone! I had the worst case of writer's block I've ever had and needed to take a couple days off. Hopefully it won't happen again and I can finish this story up soon. The story will be picking up a lot more soon so please stay tuned, but in the mean time enjoy!**

As we drew our weapons, we began to get surrounded. Almost a hundred black cloaked Pyromancers, wielding swords and fire. I looked around at the ring that was forming around us and I backed up to the others. We were all back to back and reading the situation.

"Look guys, If we don't make it out of this..." I started to say. Before I could finish, Ciaran reached over and grabbed my hand.

"We'll make it Artorias. We just need to fight like hell." She replied.

"No," Ornstein interjected. "We fight like Knights of Gwyn!" He let out a loud yell and charged the oncoming Pyromancers with his spear pointed forward. He impaled a couple then spun around, sweeping many more to the ground. Then he let out a burst of lightning, frying the ones he took down, to death. Following his lead, we all rushed to battle. I charged the enemies in front of me, with my shield ready to absorb oncoming attacks. They hurled their fireballs, but they were dispersed by my shield. Once I got close I started swinging in a wide arc with my greatsword. In one sweep, I sliced through many of them. Then I kept swinging, taking more and more with me in each swing. They struck me with their swords, but my armor was able to stop anything deadly. After I cleared a good chunk I looked over to Ciaran.

I could barely see her, but I could clearly make out the gold trail of her tracer. The flurry of movement was incredible to watch. The fine blade carving up Pyromancers like a holiday bird. She moved with speed and elegance, something the Pyromancers could not even comprehend, let alone defend against. The arena was much to small for Gough to use his bow, so instead he began using hand-to-hand combat. He crushed many beneath his mighty fists, and those he missed were caught under his feet or swept aside. The fight lasted mere minutes, and it ended with all the Pyromancers dead in heaps around us. We all looked around at each other to make sure everyone else was alright. We all seemed to be mostly unscathed. Scratches and chips in our armor, small cuts and bruises, but mostly unharmed.

"Alright so what's the next step?" I asked, sheathing my sword.

"Well we can assume everyone here is hostile. The Witch is gone, but we have our proof." Ciaran said, piecing together the situation.

"That is a safe assumption. Which means it will be difficult to escape." Gough added.

"Yes but so much more fun." Ornstein replied, still hyped up from the battle.

"We should look for a low-profile exit. We can't risk another fight right now. We need to get back to Gwyn and give him the report." I stated logically.

"Artorias is right, our first priority is to escape alive and tell Gwyn." Ciaran agreed.

"As much as I hate sneaking, you guys make a good point. The lowest profile route, I would think, is the very bottom. We travel alongside the lava and make our way back up near the entrance. That way we'll miss the majority of the population." Ornstein suggested.

"Seems like our best shot," Gough agreed.

"So it seems, well lets get to it." I said pointing towards the exit. We all climbed the grand staircase and stepped through the now opened palace door. We looked around the streets to see that they were mostly empty. A few robed Pyromancers here and there, pacing back and forth. Most likely on guard duty in case we survived. We tried to avoid them, but clearly their eyesight was better than expected. Soon there was yelling, and a large group of Pyromancers flocked to our location. Just as we were about to ready our weapons, the Pyromancers were swept away by a torrent of fire. From the shadows, another black robed Pyromancer emerged to face us.

"Do not fear, Knights of Gwyn." The figure said with a soft feminine voice. "I am Quelana, Daughter of the Witch of Izalith. I am here to assist you."

"A Daughter of the Witch? So you expect us to trust you then?" Ornstein asked, with his spear pointing at her.

"Yes, I know that my Mother is behind the Beasts. I know that she is behind the attacks on Anor Londo. I warned her about her experiments but she wouldn't listen. Now she has an army worthy of challenging Gwyn." Quelana revealed to us.

"Can you get us out of here safely?" I asked.

"Artorias! You can't actually suggest we trust her?" Ornstein argued.

"If she can lead us out, then yes. We need to get to Gwyn as soon as possible and she can help." I reasoned.

"Artorias is correct, we need a way out Ornstein." Gough agreed.

"Fine, trust the witch. But if she turns on us its on you two." Ornstein said, keeping his spear at the ready.

"Excuse him, Quelana. So can you lead us out?" I asked her again

"Yes, there is a secret elevator near by that will lead us to the entrance tower. I will warn you, you may have to fight your way out from there." Quelana warned.

"Hmm maybe this plan isn't so bad." Ornstein chuckled.

"Then it is settled, lead on Quelana." I said trying to sound as kind as possible. She nodded and began to walk, us following close behind. She lead us deeper into Izalith, through giant corridors and many staircases. Soon we reached a dead end at the top of the last staircase.

"Here," Quelana pointed to the circular structure in the center of the room. "Just step on the center button, and it will carry you up to the entrance tower."

"You are not coming with us?" I asked with confusion.

"No, my Mother cannot know of my treachery. Though I fear she already has, so I say this Knights of Gwyn. There will be a grand battle ahead, one that may turn your world to ash. May the flames guide thee, Knights. Farewell." Quelana waved, as we ascended on the elevator. It rose quite high before we finally reached the tower. As soon as it locked in place we were met by several Pyromancers. One of them had their hood off, revealing a half burnt face.

"Knights of Gwyn," he started to speak. He had to of been the leader of that band of Pyromancers. "You think you could so easily escape?"

"Well your Pyromancers went down faster than a cheap courtesan. So yeah I'd say we had a good chance." Ornstein laughed, hoping to anger the Pyromancer leader.

"That mouth of yours is going to land you in hot water, Knight." He retorted.

"If my biggest problem is you and your band of misfits, I'm not worried." Ornstein continued laughing.

"Pyromancers! Attack!" He ordered angrily. We all unsheathed our weapons and went to work. I leaped at a group of Pyromancers and swung my greatsword in a large sweeping fashion. I easily cut through several that could not block in time. Those who did block with their swords, had them shattered from the force of my blade. Other Pyromancers near me hurled fireballs at me while I was recovering from my swing. I turned my back to them so my shield would catch the fire, but it did not catch all of it. An orb of fire splashed against my shoulder. I felt my armor heat up, and my skin start to burn underneath. It was an intense pain, but I fought through it. Using my other shoulder, I charged the nearby Pyromancers and pinned one against the stone wall. The force crushed his ribcage, if he was not dead he would be. I turned around and swung my sword at another group of Pyromancers. They just froze and stood there in shock as my blade carved into their flesh. Creating a trail of blood coming from the tip of my sword. I quickly shifted my weight and swung back the other way to finish the job, and finish it I did. Once I had dispatched my group of Pyromancers, I saw the others were finishing up work as well.

"Everyone okay?" I called out.

"Great," Ornstein replied. Flicking a dead Pyromancer off the end of his spear.

"All good here," Gough said with a nod of his head.

"Not even a scratch," Ciaran added.

"I'm good," I lied. I hoped no one would notice my charred shoulder piece.

"Looks like that coward fled when his little lackeys started getting slaughtered." Ornstein said, cleaning his spear.

"Let's get out of here then. We need to get back to Gwyn and fast." I said, pointing to the exit. They all nodded and we walked up the stairs to the main gate. The gate was open and unguarded, giving us no problem escaping from there. We headed back the way we came, the journey was longer than I remembered it being on the way there. Everyone was exhausted, and no one spoke. Finally we reached the giant gate into the Stoneburg. Seeing the burg again lifted my heart a bit but I was no less tired. I waved at the occasional Human resident as we approached the gate to Anor Londo.

It was comforting to see the great city again. The white stone and golden inlays really spelled out home for me. It was about dinner time when we arrived, although I was too tired to eat. When we entered the great halls of the palace we were welcomed back by many Silver Knights on patrol. Then we arrived at the dining hall where everyone was sitting down for dinner. Our Lord Gwyn looked up from his plate to see his Knights return. He got up from the table and approached us with arms wide open.

"Ah welcome back my Knights!" He said in his deep but jovial tone. "What news do you bring from Izalith?"

"We got our proof, sir. The Witch was behind the creatures, the Demons, and she was behind the attacks. Her Pyromancers attacked us, made it a tad difficult to escape. From what we saw, we believe she is preparing a full scale invasion of Anor Londo." I gave Gwyn the rundown.

"I see," he said stroking his beard. "Very well Knights. Help yourself to food and rest. Tonight we start an increased guard. When she attacks, we'll be ready." Gwyn said, patting my bad shoulder. I winced in pain and Gwyn looked at me with suspicion.

"What's wrong Artorias?" Ciaran said with concern.

"It's nothing, one of the Pyromancers got with with one of his fire orbs. It feels a little burnt but it's fine."

"Ciaran," Gwyn looked to her. "Get Artorias to his room and tend his wounds. We need him at his best for guard duty."

"Yes sir," she said with obvious pleasure. She ushered me to my room and sat me down on my bed. She removed my helmet first, looking deep into my eyes. I looked into her eyes as well and all I could see was worry. Next she carefully removed the armor on my upper body. When she looked at my shoulder and arm, I saw her wince in sympathetic pain.

"Artorias," she said worried more now than ever. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss," I admitted. She lightly slapped my head and looked at me with almost disappointment.

"You're such a pain sometimes," Ciaran said with a slight smile. I returned the smile and she began to work on my wounds. She put a burn healing herb on my shoulder and upper arm, which ironically burned as well. Then she covered the entire wound with some sort of pale salve. Finally she wrapped everything up with a bandage.

"There we go," she finished. "That herb and salve combination should have it completely healed, scars and all, by this time tomorrow. I grabbed her hand and looked into her stunning blue eyes.

"Thank you Ciaran, for everything." The butterflies had once again returned to my stomach. She placed her hand on the side of my head and smiled.

"Anytime Artorias, I will always be here for you." We both started to lean in closer to each other. As we got closer there was a knock at my door. I closed my eyes and sighed. Ciaran stepped away and smiled at me. "I'll get that." She went to the door and opened it to see a Silver Knight standing there.

"Ma'am," he saluted Ciaran.

"Can I help you Knight?" She replied.

"I was sent to fetch Artorias for Knight Ornstein." He answered.

"Ornstein will have to wait 'til tomorrow. Artorias needs food and rest now." She motioned back towards me.

"Of course, I will let Ornstein know." He said giving a goodbye salute.

"No need Knight, back to your duties. I will tell him." She waved him on. He nodded and headed back downstairs. "Now you lay down and rest Artorias, I will be back in a few minutes with some food for you." She said stepping out of the doorway.

"Fine, but make sure you eat something first." I said turning to lay down in my bed. She nodded to me with a smile and left the room.


	7. Fire of Love

**Again I want to apologize for the incredibly long wait. My original plan was to do a collaboration with a good friend of mine for this chapter. I didn't hear anything from her for a week and I could not let you guys keep waiting. Hopefully more chapters will be released soon after this one as we start wrapping things up. I also apologize if this chapter is a bit disappointing. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After Ciaran had left my eyelids felt heavy as I started to doze off. The next thing I remember is my eyes shooting open when I heard my door open. I sat up to see it was Ciaran with two plates of food. She sat one plate down on my desk by the door, and the other she brought over to me. I sat up all the way, slightly wincing in pain. She looked at me and placed her hand on mine.

"Easy Artorias, It will take longer to heal if you don't take it easy." She advised. I held my hand out for the plate. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly handed me the plate.

"What, you don't want me to eat?" I asked somewhat jokingly.

"Yes but I think eating might be too much of a strain." She replied.

"It's just eating, I think I can handle it." I smiled. I began eating the food, which was surprisingly still warm. "See, no problem at all." I said cocking my head to the side slightly.

"I guess so," she smiled at me.

"Now eat yours," I said pointing at the other plate.

"I'll eat once you have." She told me, trying to cover up a low grumble from her stomach.

"Eat, Ciaran. Now." I said sternly.

"Alright, if it makes you feel better." She sighed with relief. She got up and grabbed her plate of food. She brought it over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"Careful you don't spill on my bed," I joked.

"Why? It could use a cleaning, it's loaded with Sif's fur." Ciaran fired back.

"Fair enough. I suppose it is time for a washing. I'll get the servants on it while we're out tomorrow." I said, enjoying my food. I saw Ciaran blush slightly as she pointed her head down.

"Out tomorrow? We're going out tomorrow?" Ciaran asked anxiously.

"Well yes, we need to start our increased patrols tomorrow." I told her. Her expression relaxed to one of almost disappointment.

"Of course," she shook her head. "Almost forgot."

"Something wrong Ciaran?" I asked.

"No not at all!" She exclaimed, forcing a smile. She was a terrible liar, I knew what she was thinking.

"Tell you what, after our patrol why don't we go back to our spot? The one overlooking Oolacile." I offered. I saw her eyes light up and her smile turn genuine.

"I would love that, Artorias." After that we continued on eating our food in mostly silence. It was strange not to talk but just her company alone was enough for me. As I continued to eat, I felt my eyelids get heavier again. Soon everything was black and I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on my door. I looked around the sun drenched room, Ciaran was nowhere in sight. I carefully climbed out of bed, and to my surprise there was no pain in my shoulder or arm. It was sore but nothing painful. I walked across the warmed floor and opened the door. It was Ornstein, already dressed in his golden armor.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," he teased.

"Hey Ornstein, what's going on?" I replied sleepily.

"Well we're all about to set out for our patrol and wondered if you were going to join us." Ornstein kept teasing.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to get armored up and I'll meet you downstairs." I said as I started to wake up more. Ornstein just nodded and walked away. I shut my door and walked over to my armor racks. I put on my armor piece by piece, except for my helmet. I left it behind as I walked over to grab my greatsword and greatshield. Once I was all set to go I headed down to the main entrance where only Ciaran was waiting for me.

"Good morning Ciaran," I smiled and waved.

"Good morning Artorias, Sleep well?" She waved back.

"Yes I did thank you. You?" I asked as we started walking down the street together.

"I rarely sleep well anymore. The threat of impending doom keeps me up lately." Ciaran admitted.

"I'm sorry. Hopefully we will soon be past this." I said trying to make her feel better. She nodded as we continued down the street towards the burg.

"We still on for tonight? At your little spot there?" Ciaran finally asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." I replied, smiling. The rest of the way was quiet until we reached the Stoneburg.

"Alright Artorias, what's the plan?" Ciaran stopped and asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head in confusion.

"Our patrol?" She asked.

"Oh right, of course. I say we stay together and scout out every crevice of the burg. One of us could notice something the other will not. Keen hunters work in pairs and all that." I suggested.

"Sounds good to me, besides we can keep each other company. Patrols can be so boring." Ciaran joked.

"That it can, it's always nice to have a partner." I smiled as we started our patrol through the burg. The occasional Human inhabitant would wave to us as they went about their daily routines. I looked over to see Ciaran waving back, surprisingly.

"Ciaran? I always thought you didn't much care for humans." I said, shocked.

"Well I didn't, but you showed me they're not so bad. You really are a great influence." She nudged me with her shoulder.

"No, I'm not that great. I'm just a guy doing a job." I replied.

"Oh come on Artorias, enough of the modesty." She laughed. "You made Ornstein do a total one-eighty in his attitude. That was a literal miracle there."

"What can I say? I guess I just wear my mind on my sleeve." I chuckled. We continued on, making small talk as we went. Until we reached the lower burg, then Ciaran surprised me with a question.

"Hey Artorias, I've been wondering something for a while now." She began.

"What is it?" I asked with anticipation.

"Have you seen Gwyn or any of his children around lately?" She asked. I pondered the question for a bit and then realized that I had not.

"No I haven't come to think of it. It's almost like they..." I trailed off not wanting to say.

"Vanished?" Ciaran finished my sentence.

"Well, yeah." I admitted. "Well Gwyn we saw yesterday, but his children have been gone for quite some time. And No one has seen Gwyn today. Think something bad has happened?" I questioned.

"Perhaps, perhaps. Although if it was something bad, I'm sure Gwyn would have told us." Ciaran said trying to explain the situation.

"I hope so, we'll need all the help we can get for this coming battle." I pointed out.

"Hmm maybe that's what they are doing. Maybe they are out trying to round up some help for the battle." Ciaran suggested.

"Let us hope," I said. "If something went wrong we may very well be in trouble." We continued our patrol, discussing random topics as we went. Not a square inch of the burg was unseen by our eyes that day.

* * *

As the daylight dwindled down we headed back to the palace for dinner. We sat with Gough and Ornstein as usual as we enjoyed our food. I had more than usual since it was my only meal that day. After we ate, all four of us sat around and just talked as others went about their business. Finally the other two retired to their quarters, when they did we left the palace. We made our way to the overlook near Oolacile, the place I took Ciaran before we left for Seath's. Once again we sat together and enjoyed the beauty. The luminous butterflies fluttering around the dark forest.

"This is still incredibly beautiful," Ciaran admitted.

"Hardly the most beautiful thing here, though." I replied.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" Ciaran looked at me and smiled. I took her hand in mine and and looked into her stunning blue eyes.

"You," I said. "It's always been you Ciaran. Look I've been meaning to say this for a while but it never felt like the right time." As I spoke I could see her blush and her eyes widen. "But now with the state of things, I cannot let something happen before I tell you. Ciaran I love you." As soon as I said those words, my heart started beating rapidly. My stomach was loaded with butterflies and I was more nervous than ever. She did not answer me though, she just smiled at me with her beautiful, glistening eyes.

"Look I understand if-" Before I could finish, Ciaran jumped at me and embraced me. Then she finally silenced me completely when she merged her mouth with mine. Her soft lips brushed against mine as our tongues became intertwined. She held my head between her hands, as my hands traversed her back. It was then that time seemed to grind to a halt, there was nothing else but us. Ciaran began to pull away, so I opened my eyes to see her stunning face. She locked her eyes with mine and smiled, while her cheeks were still red.

"I love you too Artorias," she replied. That was the last thing that was said that night. After a while we put things on halt and returned tot he palace. We carefully and quietly made our way to my room. There our love and passion unfolded as we took to my bed. That night it seemed like all the problems of the world were gone. All threats dismissed, and everything bad was nonexistent. It was just us, as we reveled in the moment. As we enjoyed each others company, and comforted each other. That night was a night I could never forget, the night that our love was kindled and roared like a great fire.


	8. The Calm

I woke up the next morning with the biggest smile, and the lightest heart. I looked over to the still sleeping Ciaran and could not believe that last nights events were not a dream. It brought me a joy I had not felt in a long time. I decided it was time to get up by then. I climbed out of bed carefully, as to not disturb Ciaran. I started tiptoeing towards my armor rack when I heard a rustling and low groans.

"Artorias?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm here, Ciaran." I replied, walking back over to her. She sat up and looked at me with her still sleepy eyes and slight smile. She reached for my hand as she climbed out of bed.

"Last night was wonderful," she said wrapping me in her warm embrace. I returned her love with a kiss on the top of her head.

"It was magnificent, my love." I said without even a thought. It felt strange to call her my love but at the same time it felt perfect. She looked at me with her eyes widened, making her beautiful blue eyes even more stunning. I saw her blush slightly, before she buried her head in my chest and smiled. Her warm skin against mine felt wonderful, I could have stood there with her all day. Finally she lifted her head and backed away.

"As much as I wouldn't mind staying like this with you, we should get armored up and ready." She said walking over to her armor, lying on the floor.

"Of course," I admitted. "Wouldn't want to be caught unarmored if we were attacked today." I said going back to my armor rack. First I put on my leggings and boots, then my chest armor and gauntlets. I grabbed my helmet too, but I kept it off for now. I stepped over to my weapon rack and pondered if I should take my weapons. I grabbed my greatsword just to be safe, but I decided to leave behind my greatshield. I moved faster and more efficiently in battle without it anyway. Once I was suited up, I turned to Ciaran to see if she was ready. When I looked over she was just sheathing her tracers and grabbing her helmet.

"Ready to get some breakfast, love?" I asked with a happy smile

"Of course, Artorias. However when we are around the others we cannot let on that there is something between us." Ciaran told me, with an almost guilty look. I walked over to her and took her hand.

"Of course, Ciaran. I understand. They will know soon enough but now is hardly the time." I told her. She gave me a look of relief and smiled.

"Then to the dining hall we go." Ciaran said, leading the way. I followed close behind as we went down to the dining hall where Ornstein and Gough were already waiting. We sat down across from them at the table as Gough greeted us.

"Good morning friends, how fare you two?"

"Quite well," I answered placing my helmet on the table.

"As do I, how about you Gough?" Ciaran asked.

"All things considered, I am well." Gough replied with a bob of his head.

"What's wrong with Ornstein?" I asked staring at the still suit of Armor.

"He must have fallen asleep." Gough shrugged. "Ornstein, wake up." Gough tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha-what? I'm up, what's going on?" Ornstein looked around with confusion.

"Nothing. you just dozed off," Ciaran answered.

"Ah Ciaran, Artorias, great of you to join us." Ornstein greeted.

"You too Ornstein," I joked. Ornstein gave a slight chuckle.

"How are your wounds today Artorias?" Ornstein asked.

"Excellent, thanks to the lovely miss Ciaran. All but a few scars are healed." I answered looking over at Ciaran.

"Wonderful, so you are fit for combat?" Ornstein questioned.

"Couldn't be better," I replied with a jovial smile.

"I hear talk that Demons have been spotted outside the burg." Gough interjected.

"I hope that is little more than just talk. If they're out there but not attacking, then they must be building up their forces." Ornstein speculated.

"That could be bad. If they have this much time to build their forces then who knows the numbers they may have." I added.

"Of course, we may be overwhelmed here. Especially if Pyromancers are sent in as well." Ciaran said bleakly.

"You think maybe we should ask for help from others?" Gough asked us.

"Maybe, I mean who do we have to call on? There's Seath but he has little in the way of offensive forces. Then there's Gravelord Nito, but none have ever entered his catacombs and returned alive. The journey to see him would definitely be long and perilous, with no guarantee that he would help." Ornstein listed possibilities.

"Then we have to make do with who we have. I mean there's us, Gwyn, Gwyndolin who is not bad with a bow and magic. Not to forget Gwyn's first born, the good ol' God of War himself. A large army of Silver Knights who proved capable in the war against the Dragons. And I also here word of Humans in the burg being trained to help defend the place." I said, analyzing our forces.

"Although there is the issue of Gwyn and his Children being missing." Ciaran added

"Of course, but they know of the coming battle. Wherever they may be they shall return." Gough said optimistically.

"If Gwyn and his Children return, we should have a decent fighting force to be honest. And to me those Demons don't seem that difficult to kill." Ornstein noted.

"Of course, the only thing I can really say they could have over us is pure numbers." Ciaran added.

"With Gough and our archers on high ground, and the Knights in the streets we should be able to repel the Demons no problem." Ornstein said optimistically.

"We may be able to repel them, but not without sustaining damage and losses ourselves." I replied.

"Of course, but that's how battles go. As long as we step away the victors, it still counts as a victory." Ornstein fired back.

"If Anor Londo and the burg lie in ruins but we repel them I would hardly call it a victory." I stated.

"That won't happen. We will fight them harder than ever, and we will win. We just gotta have faith." Ornstein told me.

"Of course," I nodded. "Well should we get to it then?" I asked.

"Yes I think so," Gough answered.

"Alright Gough, you will take place up on your watchtower. I'll patrol Anor Londo, Artorias and Ciaran you take the burg. Any objections?"

"None from me," Gough answered.

"Not a one," I replied.

"Let's get to it," Ciaran said with a nod. Gough and Ornstein departed for their posts in Anor Londo while Ciaran and I headed for the burg. We made it to the gate of Anor Londo when Ciaran suggested we split up.

"You go on patrol around the burg. I'll keep a watch on the outer gate, it's the most vulnerable spot of entry."

"Alright, be careful Ciaran." I said slyly reaching for her hand. She grabbed my hand and replied,

"You too Artorias. You too." We smiled at each other and parted ways. My patrol went as normally as I could hope. I made the same rounds I had before the whole Demon madness started. The only difference was no one came out to wave to me. They all stayed barricaded in their homes, or so afraid they could not even bear a smile. The atmosphere of the whole Stoneburg was different to say the least. As I was walking it began to occur to me, Sif was still in Oolacile with our friend Alvina. I wanted to see him but at that time I thought it best that he stay in Oolacile. I hoped that it would remain untouched by the Demons.

I patrolled the burg and watched the streets from above for hours. When the sun finally made ready to set I headed back to the palace for dinner. I assumed the others would have the same idea, so I climbed down to the street and made way towards the gate of Anor Londo. As I was walking Ciaran caught up to me near the gate.

"Artorias!" She called to me. I turned around to see her waving. I stood there and waited for her to catch up.

"Hello Ciaran, how went the watch?" I asked with a smile.

"Boring as usual, so pretty well." She said giving a soft laugh. "How about yours?"

"Pretty standard patrol. Except the burg residents weren't as friendly. I mean I can't blame them giving the situation but it just didn't feel the same to me." I admitted.

"I have a feeling it might be that way for a while. At least until after this Demon mess." Ciaran speculated, seemingly half in thought. We continued on towards the palace, and then to the dining hall. There we met up with Gough and Ornstein, to discuss our days watch.

"So how went your watches?" I asked them.

"Very quiet. Eerily so." Gough answered sounding a bit uneasy.

"Same here, the residents of Anor Londo were scarce. They must be holing up for the battle." Ornstein added.

"Same with the burg. Those who weren't armored up and guarding homes, were barricaded in." I replied.

"How about you Ciaran?" Gough asked.

"Oh, you know. I watched a gate all day, how great can it be?" Ciaran joked. We all gave a chuckle, knowing full well how it felt. The servants brought out the food soon after and we enjoyed our meal. We felt like that night was the last night we would have before the battle. So we decided to stick around late that night and just enjoy each others company.

"Okay so get this, a few years ago I was on vacation in Balder." Ornstein began a story. "I was having a drink in one of the little pubs they have. I was there by myself, minding my own business and having a few pints of ale. Then all of a sudden this big bastard walks up to me. And I mean he was huge, he had to have been seven feet tall easily. Really muscular too. Anyway he walks up to me and stabs my shoulder with his giant finger. I turn to look at him and in this deep, gruff voice he says, 'Oi! Ponytail! You're in my spot!' So apparently I'm in this guys spot, the pub is mostly empty and there's thirty other chairs available. I told him that too and he gets all pissy. I ignore him and go to take another drink from my ale. As I'm trying to take that drink that huge bastard knocked the tankard out of my hand. After that I was pissed, so I stood up to look at the guy. Sure he was big for a Human but I figured I could take him. Without hesitation I gave him a nice right hook to the face. He stumbled back a bit, but he didn't seem that phased. So to save myself from a beating and ran at him and knocked him on his ass. Then I grabbed a tankard and smacked him over the head with it. I dropped the tankard and I left. Now that is the story of why I am no longer allowed back in Balder." Ornstein finished.

"Damn Ornstein, just imagine if he would have gotten back up." I laughed.

"Seriously Ornstein, If you hadn't of fought dirty he probably would have beat your ass." Ciaran joked.

"Bah I could have handled him in a fair fight." Ornstein replied.

"Then why didn't you?" Gough asked with a chuckle.

"He spilled my ale!" Ornstein fired back. We all burst out in laughter at Ornstein. The rest of the night continued on like that. We sat around, telling stories and laughing. We all were just enjoying each others company. Finally we retired to our rooms to rest for what was left of the night.


	9. The Storm pt 1

I woke up early that next morning to the sound of crashing stone and roaring fire. I shot out of bed and ran to my balcony. I looked out over the city to see what I simply could not believe, a wall of flames stretching from the Stoneburg. I shook off my shock and ran to my armor rack, quickly donning my armor and equipping my greatsword. With armor on and sword in hand, I ran from my room and headed for the entrance of the palace. Once outside, I looked up to see Gough in his usual position, firing great arrow after arrow towards the burg. Many Silver Knight Archers were also assisting him with their Dragonslayer Greatbows. I kept running towards the entrance of the burg where I ran into Ornstein and Ciaran.

"Ornstein! Ciaran!" I cried out. They turned around to look at me.

"Artorias! Nice to see you this morning!" Ornstein yelled. I stopped once I reached them to catch my breath a bit.

"What's the situation?" I asked.

"The Demons have attacked. So far these goat-headed Demons wielding cleavers have taken to the streets. The larger bull demons are currently acting as artillery, hurling stones over the walls." Ciaran replied, laying out the situation.

"I see, well what's the plan?" I asked.

"You and I will take to the streets of the Stoneburg, fight of the goat boys. Ciaran will sneak around and take out the boulder-slingers." Ornstein planned.

"Alright, then it's a plan. Ciaran," I looked at her with worry. I knew she was a big girl and a damn good knight, but I still worried. "Be careful."

"You too, Artorias. Come back alive." She said, concealing her worries. She turned around and took off towards the gate.

"What about me?" Ornstein yelled.

"Come on Ornstein, we don't have time for this!" I yelled, running for the burg. Ornstein shrugged and followed after me, spear at the ready. I readied my sword for battle, ready to slay the first Demon I saw. Out from behind a couple houses, three Demons ambushed us. They had the drop on us, but I was ready. I jumped mid-run and cranked my sword back. I connected my feet with the Demon's chest and knocked it to the ground. Then I brought my arm forward, sword in tow, and cleaved the monsters head off in one fluid motion. I looked over to see Ornstein piercing the skull of another Demon with his spear. Once the two were dead we double-teamed the last one. The beast swing both of its cleavers at me, which I was able to just barely dodge. However the attack left him wide open to Ornstein's spear. He started to thrust his spear forward, when the Demon spun around and back-handed Ornstein across the street. I went to take a swing at him when I saw a gigantic arrow sailing through the air. It pierced the demon square in the back and threw him to the ground. I jumped over to the body and removed its head, for good measure. Ornstein stood back up, brushing dust off of his armor.

"Well that's three down." Ornstein coughed.

"And who knows how many more. There are probably hundreds of Demons, the burg is in flames and ruin, this is a difficult fight." I speculated.

"Oh come on now, Artorias. Where is that legendary unbendable will of steel?" Ornstein asked.

"You're right," I sighed. "So then let's keep going. Although the burg is still in ruins. It's safe to assume no one is left alive. So I say we pull back to the gate of Anor Londo and guard it. If we lose Anor Londo it's over, we need to protect it with our full force." I planned out.

"I agree, all surviving Humans were already escorted into Anor Londo. No point in defending an empty, burning settlement." Ornstein agreed.

"Wait a minute, it got quiet. There's no more boulders flying!" I exclaimed. We ran back towards the gate where we ran into Ciaran.

"Ornstein, Artorias! We did it, Gough and I were able to dispatch the artillery." Ciaran announced.

"This is good news. Join us, Ciaran. We're heading back to the gate to guard Anor Londo." Ornstein pointed.

"Good because we have even more problems," Ciaran admitted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"More Demons were seen marching towards the city. We have mere minutes before they arrive in force." Ciaran started to panic.

"Damn," I spit. "Where the hell are the Lords when we need them?" I yelled.

"We don't have the time for this now, Artorias. Everyone back to Anor Londo and ready up." Ornstein ordered. Ciaran and I both nodded and followed him back to Anor Londo. We made our way up to the top of the wall. We were able to see over the burg and beyond. We could see the horde of Demons charging for us, everyone seemed worried but we stayed to fight. Gough and all of the archers let loose multiple volleys of arrows. Many Demons feel to the waves of raining steel and stone. The archers alone cut the invasion force in half by the time they made it into the Stoneburg. Once they made it to the gate of Anor Londo, the rest of us went to work.

"Well let's get to work, Knights." I smiled with anticipation. I jumped off the wall, sword ready, and plunged my blade into the head of a bull Demon. The other two soon followed, plunging their weapons into nearby Demons. We fought as hard as we could, cutting down Demon after Demon. Ornstein even got multiple at a time with his Lightning discharge. We kept slicing and cleaving and killing, but they kept coming. More and more waves of Demons came, even with the Archers taking out half of their numbers. Soon the Army of Silver Knights converged on us and aided in the fight against the Demons at the gate.

"Man I could do this all day!" Ornstein exclaimed.

"We may have to!" I laughed, still cutting away at Demons. Then we heard a loud rumbling from the distance. Then came what felt like a thundering earthquake. The Demons left in the burg scattered.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Whatever it is, it's bad enough to scare these Demons shitless." Ornstein answered. From the thick trees emerged a giant beast. It looked almost exactly like a dragon, except the wings were torn up and the eyes were empty.. This creature was easily four times the size of a Giant, and how it hid in the trees was beyond us.

"Is it just me or is that a Dragon?" I asked, incredibly nervous.

"It can't be. This has to be some conjuration of the Witch." Ciaran hoped.

"Hopefully it dies like anything else." Ornstein said ready to fight. The Archers fired on the great creature, waves of arrows flying through the air. Then, simultaneously, the arrows struck the creature and bounced off.

"It's hide is too thick to be hurt by arrows!" Ornstein yelled.

"Hopefully it's vulnerable to blades!" I replied. I looked to Ciaran and Ornstein and we nodded to each other. We took off running towards the Demon with our weapons drawn. The creature had us in it's sights and drew back its hand. As we were running it brought its clawed hand down at us. Ornstein and Ciaran jumped to either side, but I jumped up over its hand. I landed on its arm and began to run up it. I dropped my blade, letting it cut into it's arm as I ran. My sword was slicing into the beast so it lacked the near impenetrable scales of a dragon. It tried to crush me with its other hand, but I jumped down from the creatures arm. As I fell, I dug my sword into its chest, slashing it open. While I was coming down it's chest, Ornstein and Ciaran attacked it's legs. The creature brought its claws to its chest, trying to catch me. Luckily I was able to fall through its fingers and down to the ground.

It was then it noticed Ornstein and Ciaran at its legs. It began to stomp its feet, trying to shake us or scare us off. When one of its feet came down, Ornstein plunged his spear into the flesh. Then with all of his power, he unleashed bolts of lightning into the monsters leg and body. It let out a pain filled roar and dropped to one knee. Ciaran ran up its back and carved at its spine and neck. I followed after to make deeper cuts. Ciaran left me a deep gash just below its head, where I planted my greatsword. Then with every fiber of strength I had, I cleaved through its spine and flesh. I beheaded the beast, causing it to collapse to the ground in a crumpled heap. Ornstein and Ciaran cleared away before it fell. We all walked away victorious from that fight. Too bad that the battle was far from over. From the trees, more and more of the dragon creatures emerged, ready to fight. There were at least ten more dragon creatures, and more appearing every minute.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ornstein yelled.

"What do we do? We can't take them all on!" I exclaimed.

"We know we can kill them, we just need to do it quickly!" Ciaran yelled.

"Easier said than done." I grumbled. Then as a beacon of hope, the sun began to shine unnaturally bright. At the moment we needed them most, they returned to us with more than we ever imagined.


	10. The Storm pt 2

**Hello all of my readers! Just wanted to give you all an update about me and this story. As most of you probably don't know, in a little over two weeks I will be leaving for Texas to report for Basic Training for the US Air Force. Therefor I have that much time to finish this story, since I cannot have this on my shoulders after I leave and I couldn't keep you waiting for two months at the least. So this story will be wrapping up soon, and if all goes well I should have a chapter out every couple days just to get it finished as soon as possible. Praise the Sun! \[T]/ **

The grossly incandescent body rising brightly into the sky was the greatest beacon of hope that day. From the horizon came, not our destruction, but our salvation. Our Lords had returned and they brought with them nothing short of a massive army. Everyone looked to the horizon in amazement, even the enemy looked to their approach.

"Knights! Our Lords return!" Ornstein yelled, barely containing his excitement.

"Gwyn, Gwyndolin, Gwynevere, and the good old God of War." I counted off our Lords with great relief. With the new army marching from the horizon, the enemies turned to face them.

"Ornstein! Artorias!" Ciaran called. "Quick! Let's hit them from behind while they are occupied with our Lords' army!"

"Right! Work together, one enemy at a time. No hero stuff!" I ordered sternly. We all nodded to one another and ran off towards the closest dragon creature. Ciaran and I went for its legs while Ornstein made his way up to the head. I gripped my sword tight and dropped my arm back as far as possible. Once I got close I used all my strength and brought my blade sailing forward in a cleaving motion. It dug into the creatures flesh, slicing it open with a deep gash. The dragon gave a pained growl and looked down at us. By that time Ornstein was already to its head, and ready to fight. He dug his hand into the creatures head and dropped down in front of its eye.

"Hey ugly! Eyes up here!" Ornstein exclaimed with exhilaration. He brought his spear up and jammed it into the monster's eye. It screeched and tried to shake Ornstein off. The harder the dragon shook, the tighter Ornstein held on and the deeper he pushed the spear. While it was dealing with Ornstein, Ciaran dealt the finishing blow. She climbed up its chest, slicing it open with her tracers as she went. Finally she reached its neck and carved into one spot. After multiple swipes, the tracers cleaved through the monsters spine. Its head fell to the ground with Ornstein still on it. The body soon followed the head to the ground. With one enemy down we looked to see how Gwyn's new army was doing. They were much closer, and efficiently dealing with the dragons. I could see now what his army was comprised of. The Warriors of Sunlight and Knights of Astora. The famous Knights of Balder and the elite Knights of Berenike. All assisted by the powerful Sorcerers of the Vinheim Dragon School.

"Quite an army you gathered my Lord." I said to myself.

"Artorias!" Ornstein called to me and waved. "There's still more fighting to do! Let's go!" He ordered. I nodded and ran off with Ornstein and Ciaran to take on more dragons. The Silver Knights had once again rejoined battle, alive with the hope that our victories brought them. With us and the Silver Knights at their back, and Gwyn's army at their front, the monsters soon fell to our might. With one dragon left, Gwyn personally brought it down. His mighty greatsword easily cleaving the beast's head from its neck. And with that, the last enemy fell. For the first time that day, there was peace and easy silence. Ornstein, Ciaran and I met Gwyn on the battlefield after the battle to get some answers.

"My Lord," Ornstein said as we all bowed.

"Ah faithful Knights," Gwyn's deep but caring voice boomed. "You fought well to protect our great city."

"Thank you my Lord," we all replied in unison.

"Apologies for disappearing, but had we not the battle may have been lost. We needed the help of other Kingdoms." Gwyn explained.

"Of course, Lord Gwyn. Only you could bring such an army together to fight for us." Ornstein praised.

"Not for us, Knight. With us." Gwyn corrected.

"Of course." Ornstein nodded, crossing his arms.

"What is our next order of business my Lord?" I asked Gwyn.

"Next, we cleanup the mess that was once the Stoneburg. Then we make sure Anor Londo is secured. Once that is done, my Four Knights will hunt down that Witch and bring her to justice." Gwyn smiled at us, scratching his chin beneath his bushy beard.

"Yes sir, us three will take the Silver Knights and begin cleaning up the burg." Ornstein pointed his thumb towards the burg.

"Dismissed Knights," Gwyn waved us on. We gave a salute and headed back towards the burg.

"So Ciaran, Ornstein, where shall we start?" I asked still hyped from the victory. As I asked that, a Silver Knight approached us.

"Apologies for interrupting, Sirs and Ma'am. I have been asked by Lady Gwynevere to bring Lord's Blade Ciaran to her." The Knight said while saluting.

"I wonder what it could be about." Ciaran shrugged. "If you'll excuse me, I shouldn't keep our Lady waiting." Ciaran smiled and followed the Silver Knight to Gwynevere.

"Well Ornstein, I guess its just us and the Knights cleaning up." I clapped my hand on his shoulder.

"So it seems, let's get to work then." He chuckled, trying to mask his fatigue. We entered the Stoneburg and looked at the damage. The houses and buildings were all mostly rubble. Ornstein and I looked at each other as a feeling of hopelessness enveloped us.

"Well the silver lining, if you want to see it, is that there are very few fires burning now." I said partially joking.

"How is that a silver lining?" Ornstein shot back.

"You have to really want to see it." I sighed, slumping my shoulders. Once the Silver Knights caught up we began systematically going through the burg, cleaning what we could. We cleared out broken stone, fallen beams, and other pieces of debris. When we came across fires, we stamped them out and cleaned up any charred remains.

"Well we've made it through about half of the burg and I have to say, this place won't be habitable for a while." Ornstein said, inspecting the inside of the house we were cleaning up.

"So it seems," I exhaled. "Well we have plenty of space in Anor Londo for now. We'll just have to work double time on rebuilding." I suggested.

"Of course, but only after we take down the awful Witch that did this." Ornstein grumbled, picking up a stone fragment and crushing it in anger. Over the next few hours, we finished cleaning the burg as best we could. Finally as the sun was getting prepared to set, we left for the palace. When we reached the dining hall, we collapsed at the table across from Gough.

"Greetings, friends. It has been a long day." He mused, recalling all of today's events.

"You could say that," I replied softly. We were exhausted but when the servants brought us our food, we livened up quite a bit. Within seconds we started digging into the hot food, enjoying the first meal we had all day. Once we were finished, Ciaran sat down beside Gough looking rather out of sorts.

"Hello Ciaran," I greeted her. She looked up at me with distant eyes.

"Hey Artorias, Ornstein, Gough." She nodded to each of us.

"Something wrong Ciaran?" Gough asked.

"No, just exhausted from battle." She replied rather quietly. I knew she was lying but I refused to call her out on it in front of everyone.

"Of course, the battle took it out of all of us." I said, picking my teeth clean.

"But we emerged victorious! Anor Londo was untouched and the Demons were defeated!" Ornstein said, raising his fist in the air. He stood up with a mug of Ale and yelled to everyone in the dining hall.

"Everyone! Take note at what was done today! We faced insurmountable odds and overcame them! Not only that but Anor Londo was untouched! All by the bravery of every man and woman with weapon in hand and bravery in heart. I raise my mug to all of you, for fighting hard and keeping our city safe!" Ornstein yelled with his mug high in the air, as did everyone else. We all took a drink in celebration.

"That was a mighty fine speech, Ornstein." Gough said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you friend, I made that up on the spot." Ornstein gave a hearty laugh. After the speech, even Ciaran seemed to perk up a bit but something was still bothering her. I was bound and determined to figure out what it was. We all kept talking for a while until Ornstein was summoned for a meeting with Gwyn. When he left, Gough, Ciaran and I decided to retire to our rooms for some much needed rest. On my way to my room I intercepted Ciaran to ask what was wrong. I stopped her and rested my hands on her shoulders.

"Ciaran, what is wrong? There is something eating at you, I know it." I said with a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry Artorias, but I cannot say." She said dodging my gaze.

"Does it have something to do with your talk with Gwynevere?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yes," she admitted. "But that is all I can say."

"Why can you not say?" I questioned.

"Well I can, but I have chose not to say until this business with the Witch is completed. But believe me you will be the first to know." She said finally meeting my gaze with happier eyes and a brilliant smile.

"I see," I said in thought. "Well if that's how it must be, then so be it. I'll be waiting until then. Say, care to share my room tonight?" I asked with a sly smile.

"I would like to sleep tonight Artorias," she said as she started walking her fingers up my chest. "And I think we both know if we stayed together, sleep would not be involved." She giggled.

"Of course," I chuckled. "Another night then." I smiled wide. Ciaran looked around and gave me a quick kiss.

"Until then," she smiled and headed for her room. I entered my room and closed the door behind me. I sleepily put back my greatsword and undid my armor. Once everything was back on the rack, I collapsed on my bed. I never made it under my blanket before I passed out into a deep sleep.


	11. The Queen Emerges

The next morning I woke up feeling well rested and fairly alert. I sat up in my bed, stretching out my sore muscles. I rubbed my eyes and finally climbed out of my bed. As per usual, I walked out on my balcony and observed the city below. The Sun was higher in the sky than usual,

"Must have slept late." I mumbled to myself. I approached my armor rack and looked over my armor. It had a couple new nicks and scratches, but it was largely in good shape. I pieced it on and began rolling my shoulders. The armor plates made my sore muscles burn a bit more. I rolled my head around and shook off the pain, heading for the door. On my way to the door I grabbed my greatsword and slung it across my back. I left my room, shutting my door behind me with a dull thud and click. I descended the stars and entered the dining hall where I saw my fellow Knights waiting for me. Gough looked over and noticed me first

"Good morning Artorias," he waved. Then they all turned towards me and greeted me.

"Good morning everyone," I returned the waves.

"Sleep well?" Ornstein asked.

"Quite," I nodded.

"Excellent, I was just briefing these two on our next assignment." Ornstein replied. I stood with the others to listen to the briefing. "Alright, last night at my meeting with Gwyn, he told me of our next assignment. It seems the Witch has returned to her throne in Izalith. From there she is rebuilding her invasion army. Gwyn suggests that it will take weeks for her forces to reach invasion status. Before that happens we are to infiltrate Izalith and kill the Witch." Ornstein finished, clenching his fist.

"Suggested route?" I asked.

"I say we fight through any opposition at the entrance, and take Quelana's shortcut down." Ornstein suggested, holding one hand up.

"Seems like the best route. Safer than traveling the streets I would think." Ciaran added putting her finger to her chin.

"Agreed, we shall depart immediately." Ornstein raised his fist in enthusiasm.

"Actually, could I get some food first?" I asked patting my stomach.

"Of course, I'll go get the servants to round you up some breakfast." Ornstein patted my shoulder on his way towards the kitchen. I sat down at the table, Ciaran and Gough joining me.

"So how are you two feeling after yesterday's battle?" I asked.

"Some sore muscles, minor cuts, scrapes, bruises. The usual." Ciaran shrugged.

"I haven't fired my bow that much in a while." Gough said stretching out his arms.

"I'm quite sore myself, some bruises too. I came out pretty unscathed if I do say so myself." I chuckled.

"Which reminds me, I must make myself some more arrows. I loosed quite a few yesterday." Gough said scratching his chin.

"Do you have enough for Izalith?" I asked with a bit of concern.

"Should," Gough nodded. "Just have to make every shot count." He exhaled.

"Don't you always, Hawkeye?" Ciaran joked.

"On good days," Gough replied with a chuckle. After that we remained quiet until a Silver Knight approached us. He gave a salute and looked towards Ciaran.

"Lord's Blade Ciaran, I have a request from Lady Gwynevere." He stated

"Yes?" Ciaran cocked an eyebrow.

"She requests that you stay behind and assist her with a matter of utmost importance." He answered.

"More important than the Witch?" I questioned with confusion.

"I do not know, but I do not question Lady Gwynevere." He replied dryly.

"He's right. I cannot refuse her request." Ciaran shrugged.

"Of course," I sighed. "Go on Ciaran, shouldn't keep our Lady waiting." I gave a half smile. Ciaran returned the smile and followed the Knight to Gwynevere's chambers. Shortly after, Ornstein returned with a plate of food for me. He set it down and looked around the room.

"Where is Ciaran?" He questioned, still looking.

"Gwynevere requested her assistance on an important task. She will not accompany us today." Gough answered, letting me eat my food.

"A shame, we shall have to be more careful in Izalith." Ornstein said pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat beside me as I enjoyed my food. We chatted about yesterdays battle and today's mission as I ate. Once I was finished we set out for Izalith. It felt wrong to be leaving Anor Londo at this time, even more so looking at the ruined Stoneburg. However each of us knew what was at stake and our work could very well save it all. The journey to Izalith's entrance was longer than I remembered. The entire journey I kept thinking about Ciaran, and what she was going to tell me after this mess ended. I could only imagine what it could possibly be. Next thing I knew Ornstein was snapping me from my Daze. We had reached the cave entrance to Izalith's gate.

"Artorias, you okay?" He asked once I came to.

"Yeah fine," I shook off my stupor.

"Good, we've reached the cave entrance. Prepare for a fight inside." He said reaching for his spear. Next thing we knew we were ambushed and swarmed by enemies. The swift attack caught us by surprise and we were knocked unconscious. My next memory was of us waking up on our knees before the Witch of Izalith. She looked at us with a sinister grin as I looked at my friends to my left.

"You thought you could come back so easily, Knights?" She hissed. "This is my domain! And now you shall pay for destroying my army and infiltrating my home!" She yelled, followed by evil laughter. Three robed Pyromancers were at our backs, swords ready to cleave off our heads on command.

"It was nice knowing you, Knights. But your flames are about to be extinguished. Kill them." She gave the order, sitting back in her throne. The Pyromancers raised their swords ready to slice.

"Ornstein! Now!" I yelled. Ornstein concentrated and discharged a burst of lightning around him. It had struck Gough and I but it also hit the Pyromancers. We fell over in pain, as Ornstein panted from the exertion. I shook off the pain as best as I could and climbed to my feet, breaking my bindings. I helped Ornstein and Gough out of their bindings, as they were recovering. We all stood up in front of the Witch.

"Alright Witch, we are free and we have a mission to complete. You must die, now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." I offered the Witch with my arms stretched outwards.

"So be it," she replied. She jumped down from her throne and faced us. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you shall get." She gave a hellish grin. From her hands, large flames began to swirl and expand. Much to our surprise we all still had our weapons, allowing us to draw them for the fight.

"You should have taken our weapons." Ornstein jabbed.

"This was always the plan, Knights. We will fight and you will die." The Witch said, summoning bigger flames. We charged her with weapons at the ready, dodging giant fireballs that she hurled at us. I put all my might behind my sword and took a swing at her. She jumped over my blade, and as it passed under her she stepped off the blade. While in mid air she launched a massive fireball at me. I froze on the spot and could not force myself to jump out of the way, but Ornstein was able to intercept it. He took the brunt of the fire to his back, flinging him to the ground with such force. He skidded across the ground until he reached the back wall. His armor blackened and smoking, completely motionless. Gough readied an arrow and fired at the Witch while she fell to the ground. She was blindsided as the arrow struck her in the chest, sending her flying. She struck the wall and the massive stone arrow pinned her there. Her blood ran down the wall as more dripped from her mouth. Gough and I both let out a sigh, the fight was over. We looked over at our friend Ornstein who still was unmoving.

"Ornstein!" I yelled running over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. Not even a grunt escaped his helmet. I went to remove it when I heard a fire crackling behind us. I whipped my head around to see the Witch's torso being engulfed by a black flame. As I watched, I saw her head snap back up. Even from across the room I could see the deep black that replaced her eyes.

"You think I am finished!?" She shrieked. She ripped the arrow from her torso and tossed it to the side. She fell to her feet as her torso still burned with black flame.

"What is this sorcery? You should be dead!" I yelled.

"This is the power of the Black Flame." She laughed.

"Black Flame?" I questioned with utter confusion.

"Yes. You see this is how I created the Demons in this Land. I merged raw flame, with a fragment of my Lord Soul. However that was not enough, so I tapped into the power of a Dragon. From there I created the Black Flame. When the flame touches another's soul, it twists the soul and warps the body. This process created the Demons that assaulted your city." She said with a sinister smile stretched across her face.

"What about those giant dragon things." I asked.

"Ah those, that is the work of the Black Flame merging with the soul of a Drake. Really quite incredible no? Now you get to see what happened when the Flame was reunited with my soul!" She cackled. The flame began to engulf her entire body. As it engulfed her, she began to grow larger and larger, until she was as tall as the throne room. Then her head distorted itself, creating two black horns protruding from the side. Skeletal wings burst from her back and stretched out. Long claws grew from her slender fingers, and then from her feet. The flame that engulfed her body had at that point became her body. She opened her mouth, now filled with jagged teeth, and loosed an ear splitting screech.

"This is true power, Knights! I am the Queen of Demons!" She laughed maniacally. We were frozen, all we could do was stand and stare at the monstrosity before us.


	12. Victory!

Now standing before the self-proclaimed Queen of Demons, Gough and I stood nearly paralyzed in fear. Luckily though, at that moment, I realized it was do or die.

"I would rather die fighting then immobilized by fear." I thought to myself. With greatsword at the ready I analyzed the situation. Looking upon the massive enemy, surveying the room, making a plan of attack. My tactical review was cut short when the Queen went on the attack first. She raised her massive claws and swiped them down at me. I jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding her razor claws, and slid across the stone floor. After her attack, It was my turn to retaliate. I ran at her as fast as I could, sword prepared to swing. I ran in a serpentine manor, dodging her claws left and right. When I reached her leg, I swung my greatsword with all my might. Before my blade reached her leg, it was intercepted by a wall of fire. My sword bounced of with great force, sending me flying backwards. The Demon Queen threw her head back and unleashed a sinister laugh.

"Pathetic Knight!" She hissed. "The Black Flame protects my body. You cannot land a hit!"

"We'll see about that," Gough grunted with an arrow ready to fire. He loosed the arrow, and time seemed to slow as it sailed across the room. The arrow struck the Queen in her shoulder, but it met a wall of flame instead of the body. However it was still enough to send her stumbling back some.

"Gough! Do that again!" I ordered. He nodded and readied another arrow. I ran towards the Queen as he drew back on his greatbow. When he released the arrow I jumped up to the Queen's chest. The stone arrow struck in the middle of her chest, where it was again met by a flame wall. As quick as I could, I thrust my sword forward where the arrow struck. With as much force as possible, I was able to push past the flame wall and pierce the Queen's body. I felt my blade sink into her chest as a ear-splitting scream filled the room. In a fit of rage she smashed me against her chest with her hand. Then she grabbed me tight and brought me up to her face.

"I may have underestimated you Knight. Not again!" She hissed between jagged teeth.

"You should invest in something for that breath of yours." I fired, trying to aggravate her. She squeezed tighter and narrowed her black eyes.

"Your death will be satisfying." She growled.

"Release him, Witch." Gough called, arrow at the ready. She looked at him with relaxed eyes.

"Your arrows cannot hurt me alone." She gave an evil chuckle. Gough fired his arrow, watching it closely as it struck the Queen in her forehead. Her head snapped back from the force, but she was unharmed by the impact. "Pathetic!" She screamed. With a swift thrust of her arm, she pierced Gough with her claws. His body shuddered from the impact before it started to go limp. She removed her claws, making his body collapse to the ground in a heap.

"Noooooo!" I cried in fury. I looked at the Queen with hate-filled eyes. "You will pay for this Bitch!" I snapped, venom dripping from my words. The Queen smiled maniacally at me with razor teeth exposed. I looked to the ground where my greatsword was stuck in the stone floor.

"I have to get it," I thought.

"It is hopeless Knight, it is over."

"Kill me or release me, do not waste my time with talk." I snarled.

"Oh but I cannot kill you, see you are the legendary Artorias. Knight of Gwyn with the unbendable Will of Steel. A strong soul you are, one that would benefit greatly from the Black Flame."

"But you said my death would be satisfying! Change of heart?" I prodded.

"No. I wanted your friend to die thinking I was going to kill you. Really makes him feel hopeless I would think." She snickered.

"You are a cruel monster!" I yelled.

"Of course I am, I'm the Queen of Demons! Soon to be your Queen!" She replied.

"You mean to turn me into a Demon?" I asked angrily

"Why of course, that's why you are too valuable to kill. A soul like yours, twisted by the Black Flame would create a powerful Demon indeed." The Queen ran her vile tongue over her teeth. I figured I was done for until I glanced at the wound on her chest. Beneath it I could see a pitch black mass, outlined by brilliant white. I knew it had to be her weak point, it was the only shot I had. I tried to plan out an escape so I could attack, when I started to hear the swift patter of feet. I craned my head around to see the Great Grey Wolf Sif leaping into the room. A fire of determination burned bright in his eyes as he kept running towards the Queen.

"Sif!" I yelled with relief and excitement. As he ran he grabbed my greatsword in his mouth and freed it from the ground. With swift, phantom-like movements, he scaled the Queen's massive form.

"The chest Sif! The gash on her chest!" I yelled to him. The Queen swiped at him but he was too fast, easily avoiding her claws. He reached her chest and brought the sword down as he spun in mid-air. Miraculously it was unmet by fire, and deepened the gash on her chest. She shrieked in pain once more, loosening her grip on me. I slipped from her hand and down to the ground with Sif. I rubbed his head as he gave my sword back to me.

"It's good to see you again Sif, great timing." I smiled. "Now let's finish this bitch and go home." I said with an excited smile. I ran at her legs and tried once more to attack them. This time I connected, slicing open her legs. Another pain-filled scream escaped her throat. Her defense was gone, she was vulnerable. Destabilized by the pain, the Queen fell backwards against her throne in pain.

"This is my chance, the chance to end it all right here." I said under my breath. I ran up her leg and then on to her chest. I stood over the large gash, looking into the pulsing black mass at her center. She looked at me with defeat in her pitch black eyes.

"Please, Knight. You're making a mistake! I could give you power absolute!" She pleaded.

"Ah so the Witch pleads at her deathbed. You attacked my home, endangered my people, and hurt my friends. If there was any mercy in my heart, it is now gone. You die this day!" I yelled, thrusting my sword deep into the gash, piercing the black mass. One last cry of pain was let out before her body began to dissolve. I climbed down as the Queen of Demons dematerialized into nothingness. I exhaled in relief, the Queen was dead, the battle won. Then Sif nudged my side, making me remember my fallen friends. I rushed over to Gough who was quite still, blood leaking from the multiple punctures in his torso. He was just barely breathing miraculously, but he was unresponsive. Suddenly overcome by emotions, I dropped to my knees unsure of what to do. That was when I heard voices coming down the stairway. I looked up to see many Silver Knights rushing into the room, accompanied my Cleric Knights. A few surrounded Ornstein and the rest surrounded Gough. One Knight shook my shoulder and pulled me to my feet.

"We got word from Lord Gwyn to assist your fight. It seems Sif beat us here." He joked.

"Thank you Knight, but the fight is finished. The Witch is dead." I sighed.

"Excellent, the Clerics will tend to your friends' most dire wounds. Then they will be moved back to Anor Londo where they can make a full recovery." He announced.

"Think they'll make it?" I asked.

"They better," he clapped my shoulder. I gave him a nod and let the Knights work.

* * *

I looked out over the city from my balcony. It was calming to see the city once more at peace. While I was lost in thought, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door creaked open, and Ciaran peeked around to find me. When she met my gaze she smiled and ran towards me. She ran into me, almost knocked me off my balcony. Her arms were clamped around me in a hug, with her head on my chest.

"I was so worried about you Artorias." She finally exhaled. I returned the hug and rested my cheek on top of her head.

"I'm fine Ciaran. I told you I would come back, I always do." I chuckled, rubbing my thumb up and down on her back.

"Yeah I know," she replied snuggling closer to me.

"What about the others, did you see them?" I asked picking my head up. She leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"Yes I just came back from the medical wing. They are asleep right now but should make a full recovery in a couple days." She said.

"Good," I sighed in relief. "Very good."

"So is it truly over now?" She asked.

"Yes, the Queen is dead, we are safe once more." I smiled, entranced by her beautiful blue eyes.

"If it is truly finished, then I suppose it is time to tell you." She said as I felt her breathing start to speed up.

"Oh yes, of course." I replied, feeling my heart race.

"Well as you know, after the battle I had a conversation with Lady Gwynevere. Being the Goddess of Fertility she is able to sense certain things. What I'm trying to say is..." She trailed off, avoiding my gaze. I gently grabbed her chin and pointed her head back at me.

"Yes, Ciaran?" I asked. Her blood was flooding to her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said. Her eyes were filled with a worried fear. When it registered what she said my face went blank. A lump formed in my throat and I could not speak. My heart was racing and I could feel my breath getting sporadic.

"Please say something Artorias," She pleaded with me. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and her downward pointed lips. Just looking at her stunning face I knew what to do. My lips stretched up into a smile and my eyes softened.

"That's great news Ciaran." I finally said. I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ciaran, and I want us to have this child." She looked into my eyes, hers shining bright with joy. She did not reply but she met her lips with mine. The joyous embrace was enough of an answer for me. After a minute I pulled away and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with confusion.

"Yes there is." I admitted. Her eyes filled with fear as she forced herself to swallow.

"What is it?" She said nervously.

"Us. I love you and I want this child with you, but there is one problem. One that I plan to remedy now." I said, causing her confusion. "You are the most important person in my life and I want you to always be by my side. So Ciaran, will you do me the honor and be my wife?" I asked with a warm smile. Her eyes widened and suddenly lit up. Her reddened and she swallowed hard to try and answer.

"Of course, Artorias." She finally replied with a smile. "I love you." She closed her eyes and met me with another kiss. There on the sun-drenched balcony of my room, overlooking the city, we shared a kiss that could ignite the city in a flame of passion.

**Alright guys and gals, one more chapter to go. There are a few things I want to tie up in the end so stay tuned for the conclusion of Light Souls!**


	13. Tying Up Loose Ends

"Nervous Artorias?" Ornstein mockingly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nervous? What would I be nervous about? I mean I'm only getting married to the love of my life in front of the Lords and everybody." I said sarcastically, brushing of my dress clothes. "I never did like being in front of crowds. Too much pressure, too many judgmental eyes."

"That's right, you always stood in the background during the big speeches Gwyn used to give during the Dragon War." Ornstein reminisced.

"I'll just have to keep my eyes on Ciaran and try not to say the words wrong." I stated, looking myself over in the mirror. Then came a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" Ornstein yelled over his shoulder.

"Apologies sir," a shaky voice replied. "I was asked to come and get you two. We are almost ready to start the ceremony."

"No more stalling I guess," I rubbed my neck with a sigh.

"That's right, time to get hitched!" Ornstein exclaimed, clapping my shoulder with his hand. I nodded and we headed for the door. When we opened it, whoever was previously at the door, had left. Ornstein and I looked at each other, and then shrugged. We made our way to the main hall where we were surprised by the incredible decorations.

"Well the decorators did one hell of a job," I said in wonder.

"No kidding, and it looks like the guests are starting to fill in now." Ornstein pointed towards the door. I looked to see quite a few people filing in. Many of them were Knights not on guard duty for the day. There were also quite a few Humans, many of which I saw on my early patrol routes. Of course there was Ciaran's guests as well, most of them Lord's Blades. I made my way through the guests, waving to and greeting those I passed by. I took my place standing in the front, waiting to get the show on the road. As I was waiting, a large hand came down on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lord Gwyn's soft eyes and beard covered smile.

"My Lord," I saluted.

"Artorias," he shook his head. "Today is your day, if anything I should be saluting you!" Gwyn gave a hearty chuckle. "And I hope you don't mind, but I thought I would conduct the ceremony today."

"Of course not my Lord. Ciaran and I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled. I looked down the aisle to see the Bride's maids pairing up with the groomsmen. That meant only one thing, this ceremony was getting underway. I looked around for Ornstein and Gough but I could not find them. I turned to Gwyn and asked,

"My Lord, where are the other two Knights?"

"They should be here shortly," he laughed. I looked at him, confused by his laughter, and then I saw Ornstein accompanied by Gough. Ornstein filed in behind me and Gough stood across from me.

"Hello Artorias," Gough waved.

"Hey Gough, what are you doing over there?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ciaran asked me to be her Maid of Honor." He said slightly dipping his head. I held my hand over my mouth to stifle off laughter.

"I see, so that's why you and Ornstein won't be coming down the aisle with the others." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Correct, plus it felt right. All four Knights together, to celebrate the union of you and Ciaran." Gough gave a slight smile.

"Well I'm just glad to have you here, both of you." I admitted, looking at Gough and then to Ornstein. While I was turning my head, I caught a glimpse of Gwynevere. She was giving Gwyn the thumbs up, the wedding was about to start. The musicians started to play a wedding theme as one of Gwynevere's handmaidens walked up the aisle, dropping flower petals. When she took a seat at the front bench I looked back down the aisle to see Ciaran's approach. She started her walk down the aisle, a bouquet in hand, and a smile on her face. She was absolutely stunning to look at. Her gorgeous blue eyes were brought out perfectly by her dress. Her flowing black hair accentuating her beauty even more. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on, and I was about to make her mine. She took her place in front of me and locked her eyes with mine.

"Welcome to all guests, who have come to witness the union between these two." Gwyn announced with his deep voice. "As you all may know, I am the Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn. Today I have been given the pleasure of uniting two of my faithful Knights in the bond of Matrimony. Lord's Blade Ciaran, Knight Artorias, you may now exchange your vows." Gwyn motioned with his hand. I nodded to Ciaran, letting her go first. She smiled and gave a content sigh.

"My dear Artorias, we have been side by side for a long time. From the war with the Dragons, to the war with the Witch. We have been at each others side, as friends, for all of it. But you and I always had a special connection, and one night you admitted your deep feelings of love towards me. I had always felt it, but you were the first to say it. You are the only person I have ever felt attached to this way. If you'll have me, I will spend the rest of my life by your side, returning all the love you have given me." Ciaran said her vows, her eyes locked on mine the entire time. Her incredible smile never fell from her face. I returned her smile and attempted to clear my throat slyly.

"My lovely Ciaran, from the moment I first fought at your side, I had strong feelings towards you. For the longest time I had no idea what those feelings where. But the more time we spent together the more I figured them out. You became my Best Friend, my confidant, the one person I could go to with anything. The one person I could trust above all else. Our many battles together are a true testament to that. But now my love, the battles are over, and you are still the one person I need at my side. I cannot see myself happier with anyone but you, and if you will have me, I will try my damnedest to make you as happy as you make me." I said, taking her hands in mine.

"Very well," Gwyn said clearing his throat. "Now do you, Ciaran, take this man to be your Husband?"

"I do," she smiled with barely contained excitement.

"And do you, Artorias, take this woman to be your Wife?" Gwyn looked to me.

"I do, now and forever." I said, making Ciaran giggle slightly.

"Then by my power, I declare you two officially wed. You may kiss the bride." Ciaran and I embraced each other as we shared a passionate kiss. There in front of the Lords and everybody, we were married. Everyone stood and cheered for us, as Ornstein gave me a pat on the back. We ended our kiss and I swept Ciaran off her feet and into my arms. I carried her down the Aisle and to the dining hall where the reception was to be held. As I carried her, we kept our eyes locked, never missing a sparkle in her brilliant blue eyes. I could not believe it, I had just married the woman of my dreams. I gave an exhausted sigh, which caused Ciaran to burst out in laughter. We would be very happy together, I could tell.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful my love?" I smiled looking out over the Oolacile Gorge. I had my arm draped over Ciaran's shoulder, holding her tightly to my side.

"I love it, Artorias. It's breathtaking." She said in amazement with her arm across my lower back.

"I knew you'd love it. I know the river isn't quite that high yet but with a little more rain, it will be." I speculated, rubbing my thumb up and down her shoulder. I looked over to our side yard to see Sif running in circles, chasing local wildlife. "Seems like Sif is enjoying the place as well." Ciaran gave a giggle and shook her head at Sif. As we were enjoying the view we heard a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Ciaran looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"No idea," I shrugged. We turned around and headed back in the house. We opened the front door to see Ornstein standing there waiting.

"Ornstein!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, how's my favorite family doing?" He asked, as we shook forearms.

"We're fantastic, Ornstein." Ciaran replied with a smile.

"Good to hear. This is quite the abode you two have put together. Last time I was here it wasn't even a house yet. Sorry for being such a stranger by the way. With you two out of commission I had to pick up more patrols." Ornstein jokingly jabbed.

"They still make you run patrols?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it's still boring. When are you coming back?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well I'm not coming back actually. I wanted to be more of a family man now, have a job closer to home. I actually have taken up an apprenticeship with a local craftsman. I haul logs to his shop in the morning, then I do iron working and assist him with anything else. But he'll soon be retiring and handing the shop over to me." I said with pride and excitement.

"No kidding? Congratulations Artorias, I'm happy for you." He patted my shoulder and nodded. "How about you Ciaran?"

"Well I don't plan on returning either. I stay at home, tend to our small farm for most of our food. Oh and take care of our baby of course." She replied with her radiant smile.

"Of course!" Ornstein chuckled. "Speaking of which, where is little Anastacia?"

"She's down for her nap right now. But she should be up soon I'd imagine." Ciaran offered.

"No that's okay, I really only had a few minutes to pop in and see how my two best friends were. It's been so long since we've seen each other, Anastacia barely knows her Uncle Ornstein." He half smiled.

"It has been about...a month..." I pondered. "Since Anastacia was born actually."

"Yeah, we really should get together more often." Ciaran patted Ornstein's arm.

"Don't worry about it you two." He gave a dismissive wave. "You two have a baby and jobs, it's understandable. But seeing each other more often wouldn't be bad."

"You're right. How about once a week, we all go out for dinner or drinks or something together. Get the Knights of Gwyn back together." Ciaran offered.

"Sounds good." Ornstein nodded. "I'll drop by your shop Artorias to hammer out the details. Until then I'll see you later." Ornstein said with a nod as he turned to leave.

"Goodbye Ornstein!" Ciaran and I both waved to him. He waved over his shoulder and headed away from our house.

"It was nice to see him again." I said still smiling, watching Ornstein's silhouette fade in the trees.

"It was, we really do need to see him and Gough more often." Ciaran said somberly. I gave her a loving hug and smile to let her know everything would be fine. She returned the smile, improving her mood.

"Well I'm going to go feed the animals. Might as well get something done on my day off." I laughed.

"You never stop going my love." she chuckled. "Have fun, It should be about time for me to wake Anastacia and feed her anyway." She replied, reaching up for a kiss. I returned the kiss and headed out the door. I grabbed a shovel and the barrel full of feed and began making my rounds. It was crazy to think only ten months before we were at war with the Witch of Izalith and her Demons. Then came a beautiful wife, precious daughter, a great house with a gorgeous view, and even a small farm. All of that on top of a great and stable job, that was the life. As I continued on my feed run I looked back at my house to see Ciaran standing on the front porch, with our daughter in her arms. At that moment I realized I was easily the luckiest man in the world. With a life like that, I could be happy until the day I die.

**Well that's all folks! The conclusion to my first somewhat lengthy story. I had a great time writing it and I appreciate all of your feedback, favorites, and follows. You guys have been great to me, so thank you for making my first fanfiction experience a great one. This is the last thing I'll write for a few months but hopefully after that I will return with another story. Maybe a Sequel, maybe another dark souls story, maybe a brand new story all together in a different universe/genre. Praise the Sun! \[T]/**


End file.
